Angel of Music
by SilverShadow65
Summary: The Winx Club and the Specialists have been killed by a new evil, except for Musa. Ten years later, the new evil is rising and Musa is doing all she can. But what happens when they aren't really dead? How did they survive after ten years? Complete
1. Prologue

The Winx Club and the Specialist died from a new enemy, except for Musa. Ten years have passed and the new evil is still growing. But what happens when they are not dead after all these years. Mostly about Musa because she is my favorite character.

_Ten years in the past of how it all started_…

The three guys were running, running as hard as they could to escape from the guards. They finally had escaped the clutches of the cold ice that held them captive after so long.

"Stop", one of the guards yelled, "We have you surrounded!" they said as the were chasing after the men, the guards were running trying to catch up to the brothers, but they wouldn't stop running. "We are calling for backup as we speak, you might as well surrender now!"

"I am getting tired Kurt, I don't know how much more of this I could take" said one of the brothers

"A few more minutes Alain and I will have full power once again." Replied the oldest brother, Kurt, and of course, their leader.

"What are you going to do when you have full power?" said the middle brother Kusac

"What else of course? Kill them" Kurt said with a grin. And with that the other brothers had a smirk on their faces too.

Kurt was the oldest brother. He has jet-black hair and green eyes, and not to mention, very muscular. Kusac was the middle child. He had red hair and deep golden eyes. And then there is Alain. He has brown hair with ice blue eyes. All three boys were very muscular and had an immense amount of power. They were sent to the Omega Dimension when they were the age of 20 one hundred years ago. They had their minds corrupted of taking and destroying the universe. They had pleasure of killing innocent lives and showing their amount of power to kingdoms and planets. Finally, one day, a group of fairies and witches captured them and sent them into the Omega Dimension where they would be kept for all eternity.

Unfortunately, Kurt was still had full consciousness and was conjuring up a spell that would let all three of them escape the traitorous ice capsule. For the passed 100 years Kurt was able to come up with a spell that would break the ice and set them free.

Hundred years have passed and now the three brothers are running for their lives from the present day guards. Now they may be 120 years old, but the ice has preserved them to look as their 20 year old selves; in other words, they are still good looking.

"I've almost got it" Kurt said as he made a spherical ball of energy in his hand. But, it just wasn't enough power, he couldn't do it, he was still too weak. "Damn, brothers, I need you to help me, the last spell wiped me out, I need you to do the same spell as I am."

"You got it bro", replied Kusac, "You just leave it to us, we'll take these guys out" were his last words as Kusac and Alain made a great ball of energy. Kurt eyed them mischievously. He hated it when he was too weak to do anything and his younger brothers could do more than he could. He sighed to himself and let them do what they have done all their lives.

Kusac and Alain stopped suddenly turned around and fired the large ball of energy at the guards.

They screamed in pain and all of them dropped to the floor.

"Thank you brothers, I don't know what I would do without you… are the men dead?" Kurt asked. "No, we didn't have enough power after being in the ice, they are just unconscious, sorry."

"Man, I thought I would so have enough power after an hour or so, dang this sucks… so, what do we do now?" asked Alain.

"We need to find people, evil people who could help us, and to show us the way around this new present universe. I wonder how much has changed," replied Kurt

"How about these three?" Kusac said as he was looking at one of the guard's monitors. "It says all of the people who used to be or are now in the Omega Dimension. These three are hot."

The other two looked at the three women and then read their background on them. Their names were Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. All three were very powerful and have been with the most evil people in the universe.

"They are hot! Where are they located now?" asked Alain eagerly.

"Now they are in some institute where they can't use their powers at all, so can we get them? There is nothing wrong with them- They are powerful, been with the most badest dudes ever, and they are hot!" Said Kusac with excitement.

"First of all, they are ok looking, I've seen better" replied Kurt, "Second of all we don't even know what the exact location of where they are, but I am impressed of their villain records."

"So can we get them?" Alain asked

"Yes, they can join us, we shall search for them right away" Kurt said, "But first, we have to figure out how to get out of here."

"Sorry, but this is where you were iced here and this is where will stay here!" a girls voice rang through their ears.

They looked up and there stood six girls in their enchantix and six guys in uniforms with swords in their hands. All the girls were very beautiful and all of the guys were very muscular.

"Like I was saying" the blond girl Stella explained, "You bad dudes are going down!"

"So I guess you guys are the back up, whoopee doo" Kusac said, "Don't worry guys, they are just some hot chicks and let me guess, their boy toys. Wow I am shaking with fear right now, how about you guys?"

"Yep" Alain started, "I am shaking with fear too bro, they might hit us with their curling irons." Both brothers started laughing hysterically.

"No seriously, aren't you guys the welcoming committee for us to destroy the world? Because by all means give us the balloons and we will be on our way." Kusac said once again as they started laughing as well.

All twelve of them gave them dirty looks and weren't happy where this was going. "Just because you guys are hot, doesn't mean you have the right to tell us what to do." Stella said again with fury coming out. Brandon looked at her with questioning, but realized she was kidding then turned away.

"Hey listen" Kurt said suddenly with a deep serious voice. All eyes immediately went upon him. "We don't have time for your silly games, we have work to do and we won't hesitate to kill you right on the spot. So get out of our way now and we will spare your lives… for now that is."

The Winx Club knew it was time to get serious and got in their battle positions, along with the specialist.

"Alright girls" Bloom started, "Be on our guard, these guys seem dangerous and won't stop to get what they want."

"You got it Bloom!" said Flora

"We will probably need to separate into three groups to take on each of them" Sky said, "What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Riven

"Ok, so who goes after who?" said Layla

"Ok, this is how it's going to be," Bloom started, " Musa, Riven, Sky, and I will go after the guy with the black hair. Stella, Brandon, Layla, and Nabu will go after the guy will the red hair. And then Tecna, Timmy, Flora, and Helia with go after the guy with the brown hair. Everyone understand?"

"Yes!" ever one said

"I so don't have time for this right now," Kurt was saying, " But once I end your lives, I won't feel so bad."

They split up into their group sand started fighting at once.

Tecna threw some firewalls at Alain, but he immediately dodged them. Then Flora got some vine wraps to tie him up, but that didn't take long for him to burst out of them. Then Alain sent some beams of energy at Tecna And Layla. When they hit them, they went flying into Timmy and Helia. When the beams hit them, the felt weaker and weaker, like their winx was being drained out of them slowly. They couldn't get up.

Layla brought up some water morphix balls and started throwing them at Kusac. He made a shield that blocked all of them without breaking a sweat. It was then Stella's turn, " Sunshine beam!" she screamed and then fired it at Kusac. He felt the sun hit him and thought it was a little warm, but not enough to stop him. He then smirked a little and then said, "Is that all you got?" Layla and Stella gasped. Then he sent the same beams that Alain sent at them and fell to the floor. "Stella!" Brandon screamed then he ran to her, but got hit by the beam. He fell to the floor and realized Nabu got hit and landed right next to him.

Bloom was letting the dragon fire loose with her dragon fury going toward Kurt. He was surprised when the red head actually put up a good fight, but was still o match for him. He sent the same beam at her and she fell to the floor. "No!" Sky screamed but felt a pain as the beam hit him as well. "Are we done here?" said Kurt

"Hold on one second fly boy," an Asian girl, Musa, said back, "You still have me to deal with."

Kurt eyed her, looking up and down her body. _This girl… is different, somehow, but I don't know why_. Kurt thought to himself. _Not to mention, very attractive. _He didn't know why, but he was attracted to girls like her. The long raven blue hair, white chocolate skin, and her almond eyes were just intoxicating him, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted. Riven noticed the way he was looking at her, and he didn't like it. Kurt saw him glaring at him and sent a beam at him and fell to the ground.

All of a sudden, the ground around Kurt started to shake. Musa was sending sonic waves into the ground. Distracted by the earth shaking, Musa then sent a certain wave towards his ear that made them ring a certain tone that caused him to scream. Them Musa fired an attack that sent him straight into a wall. He grunted at his frustration and started to get up. He was angry, not with her, at himself. No one had ever pulled that on him. He was distracted and then paid the price for it. His rage was growing and his anger was rising.

"Brothers!" he screamed loudly, "We end this now!" He sent a powerful rope at Musa that tied her so she couldn't get out. Power of anger and rage was seeping from his body. He screamed loud once more, so loud that power came out and cracked the ice of all the prisoners and they escaped. The Winx couldn't believe what was going on. He was so powerful. Even his brothers were surprised at his upset.

"We, Kurt, Kusac, and Alain shall take over the universe and make it our own as we tried several years ago!" Kurt screamed, "People may die or live, but whom ever shall live will become a slave of the Three Brothers!"

Musa struggled to get out but there was no prevail. Then she saw something that would change her life for the next ten years.

"Come here you pests!" Kurt said once more, " I warned you about me, and now you will no longer have to be warned." He used his powers to grab Bloom, Sky, Riven, Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu, Tecna, Timmy, Stella, and Brandon so they were suspended in the air.

Musa struggled once more, but her restraints would just not give in. She had to do something, the others were just too weak, and they can't handle it. Then she saw Kurt looking at her.

"Say goodbye to your friends!" he said as his hands started to glow a blackish color. Musa looked into Rivens eyes as she started to cry. He was too weak to get out, he couldn't help her.

"Goodbye Winx Club!" Kurt's final words were as he started to close his hands.

"No" Bloom whispered to herself, and then a flash of light… and they were no more. Little sparks of light floated down and onto Kurt, Musa, Kusac and Alain's heads. Tears were streaming sown Musa's face as she saw the tragedy of her friends.

"NO!" Musa started to scream. "No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! They can't be gone!" she said as she continued to cry.

"Shut up and listen," Kurt began, "What is your name?"

She spat in his face, "Why should I tell you? You monster!" Then Kusac's eyes began to glow and he said, "Her name is Musa, princess of the Harmonic Nebula, currently attending Alfea, part of a group called the Winx Club, boyfriend is Riven, mother is deceased, father is alive, and the first one to stay alive under the rule of Kurt."

"Well, Musa…" Kurt said, "I am letting you live because I want you to spread the word that the Three Brothers are once again free and are here to take control of the universe. Tell everyone you know to prepare themselves and to be common with the fear that is in them. I am letting you live to spread the word and because I think you are so attractive." He said as he began to stroke her cheek. She winced at his touch even though it didn't burn, but because of what he just did to her life.

"We will meet again Musa, but the next time we meet, prepare yourself for battle, for we will be taking over the planets and yours won't be so far away. Next time we meet, put up a fight. Hey, maybe when you fail, I will make you my queen and we will rule the universe together." He said with a smirk on his face. And with that, he and his brothers flew away and out of the Omega Dimension to plan their attack.

With that, the ropes on Musa were released and left her there sobbing on the floor. "No, you prepare yourself. You killed the ones that I love the most, I won't let you hurt my planet, the ones that are trusting me to save them, I won't let you. I will get more powerful and defeat you. For my best friends, for the man I loved, I won't let you put me down."

From that point on Musa went to Alfea and told Ms. Faragonda what had happened. She immediately evacuated the schools and told everyone what was going on. All of the students were sent home and never to come back to Alfea until the Three Brothers were under control.

In the meantime, Musa moved back to the Harmonic Nebula where she would continue to practice being a good queen. Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin moved into the palace with her, where they train her to become more powerful than ever.

Ten years have passed now, Musa is now 28, and she is Queen Musa of the Harmonic Nebula.


	2. Ten Years Later

Chapter 1: Ten Years Later… 

It was raining, hard. The rains drops hit her window as she looked out of it. She sighed when she saw her planet being bombarded by the rain.

Musa, Queen of the Harmonic Nebula, was looking out her window and on her planet. It was so peaceful, better than any other planet in the universe so far. She had managed to keep it preserved after so many years. Ten years has been a long time, but she managed.

The universe hasn't been the same since that on day in the Omega Dimension. Since then, Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower have been destroyed. Luckily the schools were evacuated before hand. One by the Three Brothers and the Trix have taken over planets. Only a few planets remained, but they going down quick.

Several times Musa has fought the Brothers, and so far she has won every time thanks to Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin's training.

Still Musa has been all alone; her father died a few years ago. He became deathly ill and he couldn't hold on much longer. Musa wouldn't know what to do if she didn't have Faragonda with her around. Faragonda has been giving her guidance and she is thankful for that and so far her planet remains untouched.

Musa thought she hadn't changed much, but in reality she did. She was much taller now and her face was a little more full making her even more beautiful. She wore her hair down making it all the way down her back; it ended just in the middle of her back so it wasn't too long. She wore a red dress that flowed all the way to the floor. The sleeves went all the way to her arms that flared out at the ends. Then at the middle part of her dress, it showed her stomach, revealing her abs and more of her skinny body. The dress was attached to the skirt at her hips, revealing her mid drift and on her lower back. On the dress, it had golden Chinese writing and symbols embroided on it. And to top it all off, was her beautiful gold crown with a music note in the middle of it. If anyone saw her, she was a vision of light.

The rain was pounding on her window as she looked out of it. She sighed to herself, _it will be ten years exactly in one day, and thank goodness I have held it in this far._ She was thinking to herself when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said

"Your majesty," said one of her servants. She had blond hair tied up in a bun, and blue eyes, and wore the usual attire for the palace. "Ms. Faragonda would like to meet you in the common room for lunch. She says it was urgent that you come."

"Thank you Jesse, you may go now," she replied back. Jesse took a bow before she left and returned to her duties.

Musa made her way down to the common room. When she opened the door, the usual people were waiting for her. Faragonda was looking at the fire, Griffin was looking out the window and onto the rain, and Saladin was getting ready to eat the lunch that was served on the table.

"Aw, there you are Musa," Faragonda stated. "Please come sit down, I have important new to tell you."

Musa did what she said as the waiters started serving Musa her plate. "Thank you," she said to them. "Now, what is this about? Something it telling me it's not going to be good."

"Well, I might as well get it over with," she said with her head hung low as she and Griffin sat down at the table.

"Solaria has finally been taken over by the Three Brothers," she said with sorrow as she looked at Musa, who looked as if she was going to choke on her salad.

"What!" she replied. "How could this be? I thought they were strong enough? How did they fall?" Musa said with rapid speed.

"I don't know how, but they managed too," Faragonda replied. "But it is true though, King Radius contacted me this morning."

"Radius? He contacted you? How?"

"He managed to escape, I guess with all that has been going on, he decided to have an escape pod in the lower back of his castle. He will be coming here to live with us, just like the king and queen of Tides. He will be here shortly."

Musa started rubbing her head with her fingers, trying to massage her headache away. "Th- then, then that means… we are the last planet surviving. We are the last ones who aren't under their control."

"I am afraid so, I am sorry, but happy that we have made it this far."

"We are the last ones left," Griffin started. "That means they will be coming here, with a bigger army, stronger tactics, and more power."

"No," Saladin said. "First they will only bring themselves to see what kind of power they are up against. Then when they have analyzed our source of power, they will strike head on with everything they've got."

"How long do we have till they strike the first attack?" Musa said

"Well, first they will want to get settled in Solaria, see what kind of power is there," Saladin replied. "Then they will devise a plan for the first attack. My guess is in three days maybe."

"But the shield! Won't the shield around the planet keep them out?" Musa said frantically.

"I am afraid, that with this type of invasion… the shield won't hold for a couple minutes or so. Give or take."

"But I have been putting power in that shield everyday, how is this possible?"

"We are the last ones Musa, we have to figure out a plan, not worry about the shield. I am surprised the shield has held on for so long."

Musa calmed down, and finally went back to reality. _Breathe in, breathe out, _she said to herself. "Ok, lets think of a plan," she said sternly. She now had a serious look on her face, and she looked ready. "What are we going to do now?"

"I suggest that we think of a plan right away, who knows when he is really going to attack."

"Well lets get started then," Musa said. She clapped her hands and yelled, "Jesse!" Jesse came through the door, she bowed and said, "Yes your majesty, what shall I do for you?"

"Give me the scamatics of the castle, a geographic map of the planet, and more juice please."

"Yes your majesty," she said as she walked out. A few minutes later, Jesse came back with the different types of maps.

"Ok, lets do this then huh?" Musa said

"Right," all three of them said

Later that night, Musa was getting ready for bed. The plan was all set and prayed that it would work. _Tomorrow is finally coming_, she said to herself. _I just hope this plan works_. She sat on her bed and looked out her window once more. It had stopped raining and the clouds were clearing revealing the stars. She got in her bed at turned off the lights and continued looking at the stars. She slowly shut her eyes and went to sleep, not even wondering what would happen tomorrow that would change her life forever.

**Ok guys, that's it! What is going to happen next chapter? We shall see…**

**R&R!**


	3. Remnants of the Past

I do not own Winx Club

Chapter Two: Remnants of the Past

It was a beautiful morning in Melody. The sun was shining and the weather was nice and warm, with a slight breeze blowing through the wind.

Musa was walking down the hall reading more geographic maps of the planet. She was humming a song, with the beautiful voice that she had, as she continued looking at the maps. The sun's rays were shining through the windows and gleaming upon the guards that were standing in front of every window.

Musa was interrupted from her humming and her thoughts when she heard footsteps walking down the hall. She lifted her head to see Jesse walking towards her.

"Good morning your majesty," said Jesse. "My, you are up early. King Radius arrived last night. He wanted to see you, but you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you.

"Good," replied Musa. "Can you tell Radius that I would like to meet him in the garden for breakfast."

"Yes your majesty. But how do you know that he is not still sleeping?"

Musa laughed a little at her statement, and then replied, "I know he's awake. He is always up when the sun is."

_On Solaria:_

"Man, this place is big!" said a poofy purple haired witch, Stormy. "I mean, look this palace."

She felt an arm go around her waist. She looked up and saw that it was Alain as he said, "Yeah, and it's all our baby!" They laughed together as Darcy looked around the place.

"Yeah, I'll admit it is pretty nice here," said Darcy crossing her arms. "But I would still rather like to have Melody."

Kusac once again heard her complaining and walked over to her side, and put his arm around her waist just as Alain did to Stormy. "Babe, don't worry, they will be next. That is just the last of our stop then the whole universe will be ours. And besides, this is Solaria, the biggest planet there is. I mean seriously, you have got to appreciate this." Kusac said with a smile.

Darcy smiled back, which was very unusual for her. She wasn't a big fan of red hair, like Kusac's, but all of the power that he had, there were no complaints. It was weird, but for some reason, he brought out the happiness in her. And after all, she did like power, and power definitely made her smile.

Icy was walking around the room a little more. She looked at Stormy and Darcy at the corner of her eye and scowled a bit. Then she saw Kurt staring at the huge throne, and then made her way towards him.

"Pretty big chair, huh?" she said with a smirk on her face. "But, then again, it is perfect for you," she said again as she put her arm over his shoulder.

He winced at her touch, and nudged her arm away. She made a disgusted look as he did this. Then he replied, "Yes it is, and yet, it still isn't what I want." He sat down in the chair and crossed his legs.

"Oh and by the way, never touch me unless you are asked to," he said directly at her with a smirk on his face. She scowled at his remark, turned and walked away letting her cape flow behind her.

Kurt hated it when she touched him. She felt cold and desperate, and didn't like that of people at all. Plus, he still had a thing for the Queen of the Harmonic Nebula, even after all these years. Every time they were in combat, she beat him, she would win, and he liked it. She had power, especially now, that the famous Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin trained her. But this time, he would make sure that he would win, and make her his queen.

He stood up from the throne and said, "Brothers, we need to make a plan for the invasion of Melody. Meet in the Great Hall in one hour to discuss. This will be our last planet to take over; let's make this count." His brothers nodded and went to their rooms with their girlfriends behind them and Icy on the side.

Once his brothers left, Kurt made an evil smile. So sure for himself that this time, he would win and take over the universe once and for all.

_On Melody:_

Musa walked towards the garden and saw King Radius sitting at a table waiting for her. The breakfast was not there yet. Breakfast only came when Musa was there.

"Radius, how are you?" she said with a smile on her face. He turned around, saw her and immediately smiled back.

"Aw Musa, it really is good to see you again," he said again as he gave a great big hug. She returned the hug as well.

"Come sit down and they will give us our breakfast." She said happily.

A few minutes later, they got their breakfast, and soon finished it and were left with chatting.

"So you made sure you had a ship under your castle so you could escape incase that one day, the invaded?" Musa questioned.

"Yes," he replied. "I knew we were next. No one would attack Melody, so far the strongest planet in the universe, then Solaria. They would make their way up."

"Interesting, very smart of you to think that," she paused for a little while then said, "I am sorry that your planet is being invaded though, you must be devastated."

"No no, I am fine. I am actually glad that they took it from me then some random person that would have the throne."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look at me Musa. Day by day I am getting older and older. By this time I would have retired and would have had Stella"- He could speak no more. Musa looked down at her feet for a while and then she said, "Go on Radius, you can do it."

"Stella would have taken the throne, and I would have retired peacefully with my grandchildren in my arms."

Musa grabbed his hand and held it tight. "It is ok, I know how you feel Radius, I know how you feel."

"You know what is like to lose some you love Musa. Don't ever forget, since you lost someone and still doing what you are doing now, you are the stronger one. You are the strongest person I know, don't you ever forget that."

"Thank you Radius," she said with a smile.

"Well anyways," he started as he got up out of his chair. "Today, I am supposed to get the tour of the palace. I hope it is good."

"Well, it is not as big as the Solarian palace, but I think it's pretty good."

"Ok then, I shall see you at dinner," and with that he left, leaving in her seat looking around at the garden. It reminded her of Flora.

She sighed to herself and got up out of her seat and then went to her room.

_Omega Dimension:___

The place was dark. So dark you couldn't even see your hand from your face. It was silent, except for water dripping from the stalagmites. It was cold, ice and snow was everywhere surrounding the dark room.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. The flash had different colors of orange and sparks of red.

Then, once again, it was dark and suddenly eleven people dropped and landed on the floor.

"Where are we?" a voice asked.

R&R!!!


	4. Still Alive

**Chapter 3: Still Alive**

Kurt looked at his brothers with a concerned look on his face. He didn't know if they understood the plan or not. I mean, they were his younger brothers, and he was the smartest and the oldest, but you would think that after so many years his brothers would get a clue when it came to his plans.

"What do you mean you don't understand it?" Kurt questioned. "It is a simple attack take the planet plan, what is not to get?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't make any sense to me," Kusac replied. "You say it is easy, but come on, this is so complicated."

"Why do all of your plans have to be so confusing?" Alain asked. "I am sorry, but I am with Kusac on this one, I mean, look at all of the moves over here, over here, over here, and over…"

"Will you just shut up?!" Kurt yelled. "If both of you had any brains at all, this would seem so simple. No, you know what, this is simple. Take a look at it again, and really try to focus on what we are trying to achieve."

Kurt looked at his brothers once again still trying to analyze the maps, diversion tactics, entrances, etc. Kusac and Alain were tilting their sideways back and forth, trying to see the light in this situation. Finally, Kusac brightened his face.

"You know what Kurt?" he asked, Kurt eagerly waiting for his answer.

"I still don't get it!" Kusac said sarcastically with a fake smile.

Kurt immediately smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Well, we are just going to have to wing it when we get there then."

Both brothers nodded happily. "Now that is way of how I get things done," said Alain. "Maybe I am rubbing off on you bro."

Kurt dropped his head_. I can't believe this_, he thought. He was interrupted by his thoughts when the doors opened, revealing the witches.

"So when are we invading Melody?" questioned Icy, crossing her arms.

"Tomorrow," replied Kurt. "At exactly 12:00, we invade the last planet there is left in the universe."

_Omega Dimension:_

"Where are we?" asked a voice.

"I don't know, it is so dark here," said another.

"Hey Stella, can we have some light in here?" said a female voice.

"Sure thing!" replied a girl.

With a ball of sunlight coming from the girl's hands, the place was immediately illuminated with a golden glow, revealing the Winx Club and the Specialists that were thought to be dead ten years ago.

"Are we in the Omega Dimension?" asked Layla.

"I think so," said Bloom next. "The last thing I remember was fighting those brothers that were trying to take over the universe."

"Yeah, you're right Bloom," said Sky.

"Ok, rewind and freeze for just a second," said Stella. "If we are in the Omega Dimension, then where are all of those freaky dragons?"

"Yeah and where is Musa?" said Riven.

"What happened to us?" said Flora.

"Ok," Bloom started. "Let's think back on this. Those brothers had hit us with those lasers that drained our Winx."

"Then we all got hit with the beams except for Musa," said Layla.

"Then Musa and the oldest brother got into this huge fight between each other, and Musa, for a time, was actually winning," commented Tecna.

"But, he started to really freak out and tied up Musa, and she could like not escape," said Stella.

"Yes and then…" Flora stopped.

"Then, he pulled us all into the air and…and, I think he killed us," Flora continued.

"Then how are we still alive, it is illogical, I have never heard of such a thing," stated Tecna.

"No," Bloom thought. All eyes went on her and they studied her, looking for an answer.

"I know this is going to sound strange but, I think that I saved us," said Bloom.

"What do you mean?" asked Sky.

"Ok listen to this," she started. "We had no more, or little winx left in us, but since I was the last one to get hit, I had more winx left in me still. As he held us in the air and was bout to get rid of us for good, I called help out to the Dragon Fire."

"What do you mean called our Bloom?" asked Stella.

"I don't know. I just closed my eyes and I pretty much begged it for one last time, before my life would end, to help us."

"So what you're saying is that the Dragon Fire saved us?" Flora asked.

"Yeah I guess I am," she replied once more.

"Ok then, another question," Brandon started. "How long have we been actually down here? I mean, there is nothing going on at all. I don't even see criminals frozen anymore."

"That's right, how long were we down here for?" Layla repeated. "It only seemed like we were blacked out for couple of minutes or so to me."

"A few days or weeks maybe?" Stella asked.

"If we were only down here for a few minutes…" stated Timmy. "Then why do we look so different?"

And with that everyone looked around at each other. They looked up and down, at each others faces. They even looked more closely at them selves. They were different.

"Ok now I am officially freaking out once more!" Stella screamed. "What year is it? What is going on in the world? How long have we been down here?"

"Stella, Stella, calm down," reassured Brandon. "We will figure this out."

"Brandon's right Stella," Bloom said. "We'll figure this out."

"I think I know what might help," said Tecna.

All eyes turned on her. She lifted up her shoe and took something out from the sole of her feet. It was a little white square.

"Oh yeah Tecna, that's definitely going to help us," Stella said sarcastically.

Tecna rolled her eyes at Stella and then pressed a button on its small surface. As she did so, it started to unfold into a larger object until it unfolded completely. It was a computer.

"What a great idea Tecna!" Timmy said.

"Yes, yes, yes, we all know Tecna and Timmy love their computers, but seriously, what are we going to do with a computer?" Stella said.

"Stella, we can go online and find out what year it is, and find out what is going on in the universe."

"Oh I see, good job Tecna!" replied Stella with an "I apologize" smile plastered on her face.

"Well, let's set this up then," she said as she turned it on.

The computer started loading and everyone watched anxiously. Then a pop up came on to her screen and Tecna's smile became a frown.

"Oh no," she said.

"What is it?" asked Bloom

"We need to go to the surface," she replied. "We are way too deep in the Omega. I say we are a mile down. I can't get any service down here."

"Then we'll just have to make our way up," Bloom said.

"Yeah but how?" asked Helia

"I think I have an idea," said Flora. "Vine Wrap!"

And with that, everyone was being wrapped in vines. The vines were growing higher and higher to the surface. As they rose into the air, they could see light coming form the various holes upon the ceiling. Finally the vines topped when they reached the top of the Omega, and they could see everything. Unfortunately, they did not like what they saw.

They looked around and saw fire in the distance. Smoke was everywhere in the sky that blocked out the sun. Layla looked at her palace and saw it in ruins, as fire was beaming from it. In the distance, they could hear people screaming from agony or torture.

"What happened hear?" Layla said as she fell to her knees. Nabu immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"I don't know," said Nabu. "But it is going to be ok."

"Layla," softened Bloom. "I know this is hard for you to handle, but we need to find a place so Tecna can get her computer running so we figure things out. Which way is the closest town?"

Layla gathered her strength and stood up and said, "The closest town is north of this point."

"Ok but how are going to get there now?" asked Stella. "We can't really use vines when water is surrounding us."

"I'll handle this one," said Layla confidently. She started to create a giant morphix bubble out of the water. "Everybody walk in it and I'll take us there."

Everyone went into the bubble. She lifted up her arms and the big bubble started to move toward their destination. They finally landed on the ground and the bubble popped. They looked around their surroundings in shock and disgust.

People were walking slowly in rags carrying large bags or their children, who were also in rags. People were sitting on the curbs asking for money to everyone they met, but everyone had no money. Some bodies were even on the floor, making no movement what so ever. Flames were burning out of buildings and some were already burned down to a crisp. Large creatures that were supposed to be frozen in the Omega were either knocking down buildings or lighting more on fire. Some even started to beat people up with the clubs that they had.

They continued to walk down the streets, looking at the madness, and trying not to be seen when they started to go into the suburb areas and into the more deserted semi burnt down homes.

"Over here!" yelled Brandon. "I found a place where we could stay."

They ran over to where he was. It was a small house, but durable in this situation. It was only abandoned because most of the people wanted to stay closer to the town.

Brandon kicked the door down. It was dark inside, but a few candles were on a mantel. Bloom lit them, and then they sat in a circle on the floor. Tecna, once again tried her computer; it was working.

"I am going online now," said Tecna. "Now let's find out what is going on in this world. Timmy, do you want to help me?"

"Sure Tecna," he replied.

She looked at the computer for a couple minutes while the others sat in silence. Then, suddenly, Tecna's eyes widened with fear and agony. She put her hand over her mouth. A tear started to go down her cheek.

"Tecna what is it?" Bloom asked urgently. "What day is it? What is going on?"

"It's been ten years!" she yelled. "It was ten years ago the brothers attacked us. We have been asleep for ten whole years!"

Everyone was in shock, their eyes wide. The guys ran their hands through their hair. The girls had their heads low, tears running through their eyes.

Riven stood up and hit the wall with his fist, "Ten years?! It has been ten whole years? How can that be?!" He hit his back against the wall and slowly slid down it. He covered his eyes with his hands and slowly started to cry, "Oh Musa," he whispered. "I am so sorry."

"Ok," said Bloom with confidence in her voice. "So you are saying that my dragon fire preserved us for ten years? Then that explains why we are so well kept. What else has been happening?"

Tecna took a deep breath and started typing. "Well, since that time, the Three Brothers have pretty much taken over the whole universe, along with the Trix."

Once again, everyone lowered their heads as Tecna kept reading. "But the only planet that has survived for the passed ten years is… Melody!" she said surprised with happiness in her voice. Riven immediately jumped up and started looking at the screen.

"What?!" everyone said.

"What else?" Bloom said with excitement.

"Let me just read it to you," she said. "Musa, Queen of the Harmonic Nebula, has been taking care of her kingdom with excessive care and is the strongest leader in the universe. The only planet surviving is in the hands of the sonic girl. Musa and the Brothers have had their battles in the past, but Musa has not failed yet. With an iron fist, Musa, so far, has been leading her planet with good health, well fare, and sturdiness. Musa…"

"It stops there," said Tecna with a smile. "I guess people don't know how to update the Internet these days." Tears of joy coming through her eyes.

"Is this it?" Riven asked. "How come there is no more? What else is going on? How has Musa been surviving? What is going on with her? Is she married-?" He stopped right there and put his hands on his head and lowered it. All of the girls stared at Riven as he looked at the floor. They know what he was going through; not being able to know that your family was safe. The ones you love were ok, and letting all of the people you love think that you have been dead for a decade. It was just horrible.

Brandon came over and stood at Riven's side and told him, "Dude, you know that Musa loved you, and she would never marry someone else whether you were dead or not. You have to believe in her, that she has made the right decisions. She wouldn't marry another man. I know, you know, we all know."

Riven smirked. This guy was trying to cheer him up, him his friend. Usually he wouldn't dare be caught in this situation, but he did. He replied back to him, "Thanks man, I know she is ok." Brandon smirked back and they all put their direction on Bloom as she spoke.

"We need to contact someone."

"Who do you have in mind Bloom?" asked Stella.

"It can't be Musa, she'll probably think it's a trap from Darcy, trying to control her mind or something." Said Tecna.

"No, I am not planning to contact her." She said again.

"Then who Bloom?" Sky asked.

"I am going to try to contact Ms. Faragonda."

Wow, long chapter, I know, but it's getting good! R&R please!


	5. I Can Feel the Music

**Chapter 4: I can feel the Music**

"I am going to contact Ms. Faragonda."

"No offense Bloom," started Stella. "But how in the world are you going to contact Ms. F? We don't even know if she is alive still."

"We are talking about Ms. Faragonda here, of course she is alive!" Bloom insisted.

"Ok, then what if she thinks its Darcy trying to put a spell on her?" Tecna said.

"She will know that it is not Darcy," said Bloom looking at the floor.

"How do you know that Bloom?" Layla asked.

"Because…" Bloom started as she slowly raised her head to face her friends. "She will sense my Dragon Fire while I am contacting her, and no one can fake the power of the dragon fire."

They thought for a while and pretty soon that it was actually a good plan.

"Ok, we'll try it out. But if she starts to attack you, you get out of there as fast as you can, ok Bloom? Everyone thinks we are dead so if anyone see's us, no one is going to think we are real." said Sky.

Bloom nodded her head and sat down with her legs crossed. She closed her eyes and her whole body started to glow orange. Her hair started to float in the air as it glowed orange as well. _Ms. Faragona… are you there?_

On Melody:

Ms. Faragonda was sitting at her desk drinking some tea and looking outside at the clouds. The day was beautiful and Musa had told her that she had a great breakfast with King Radius that morning.

She looked at the clouds once again. They were shaped like music notes and every time the clouds moved in front of the sun, they played a short little song that pleased every one. That was what was so special about Melody; if your hope was down, the planet would some how cheer you up.

She took another sip of tea when suddenly she felt a shock of pain go through her head. She dropped her tea on the floor and it broke into pieces. She fell to her knees and grabbed her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found her self in an empty room, like it was a dream.

When she breathed the air, she felt the presence of the dragon fire running through her veins and her lungs. She hadn't felt this feeling in a long time. Then she saw a woman with long red hair. She looked familiar, and she felt that she knew this woman.

"Ms. Faragonda," the woman said. "Is that really you?"

Her voice was also familiar. The woman smiled and started to run closer to her.

"It's so good to see you again! You definitely look different."

Ms. Faragonda had an expression on her face that had no emotion what so ever_. I know her from somewhere…_

"Ms. Faragonda, it's me… Bloom," she said.

Her emotionless face turned to shock and disbelief. "No, that can't be! The Bloom I know died ten years ago!"

"Ms. F, I never died. The rest of us never died," Bloom continued. "The dragon fire saved us, all of us. It preserved us for a decade and then finally released us. You have got to believe me when I say that we are not dead."

"But how do I know that this isn't some trick?! How do I know that you're the real Bloom?!"

"Ms. F, look at me. Can't you feel the dragon fire? This isn't a trick, the dragon fire never lies. Can't you tell that it is me?"

Bloom took out her hand and touched her hand. Just as she touched, Faragonda felt the girl that she never thought she would see again. She could feel her sweetness, the love, and care from her. It was her, it truly was; it was the girl of Sparx that she knew so long ago. She knew that it was really her. A tear strolled down her face. She looked into her turquoise eyes and her warm smiling face and then said…

"Bloom! It really is you!" she hugged her. Bloom hugged her back.

"It really is me Ms. F."

"How again did you survive?"

"Before Kurt was about to destroy us, I called upon the dragon fire to help us. It didn't look like it, but it created a shield that kept us preserved for ten years."

"And how do you know that it has been ten years?"

"We went out of the Omega and into Tides, which looks horrible by the way, and Tecna hooked up a computer. We went online and saw that it had been a decade. We don't feel like we have been gone for too long, but we know now that people have probably missed us instead."

"A lot of planets these days have been looking distraught, with the exception of Melody of course. Musa has been doing a pretty good job."

"Yeah, I heard that too. How has she been doing?"

"Shouldn't you be asking these questions when your friends are here too?"

"Oh yeah, oops I sort of forgot about them. I've just been so caught up with you and everything."

"Where are you guys staying anyways?"

"In a deserted house in Tides. We have only been there a couple of hours, but we have managed."

"No, I will not allow that. I shall transport all of you to Melody where you can get some food and normal shelter. I shall transport my self to Tides, locate the point of where your dragon fire is, and then find you. I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to go now Bloom. I shall see you in a couple of minutes."

"Goodbye Ms. Faragonda." And with that they both found themselves back in their regular locations. Ms. Faragonda opened her eyes and immediately started to make a portal. Only she, Musa, Griffin, and Saladin could ever transport off the planet. She summoned the portal and walked through it to Tides.

_Tides:_

Bloom stopped glowing, her hair stopped floating, and she opened her eyes. The girls were suddenly aroused as she stirred.

"She's coming," said Bloom. Everyone cheered and jumped up and down, the boy's capes flying up and down as well.

"Way to go Bloom!" Flora said.

"Yeah, when is she getting here?" asked Tecna.

"In a couple minutes," she replied. "She said she is taking us to Melody, so I guess that means we will Musa." This got Riven's attention immediately.

"Oh awesome, now I shop for some new wardrobes, this one is a little too small being ten years old and all," Stella said.

All of a sudden, they saw a blue portal appear behind them. Out of it, came an elderly figure with whit poofy hair. She stared at all of them with amazement.

"Hey Ms. F! How's it going?! Wow, have you been using some moisturizer? At all? Because, you really need some…" Stella was cut off by Flora putting a hand over her mouth.

"Uh, hello Ms. Faragonda, I guess you haven't seen us in awhile, well uh, surprise!" said Flora with unease.

"All of you are really alive? This is just so much to take in all in one day," Faragonda said while rubbing her temples.

"So, is Saladin doing alright?" asked Brandon.

"Yes, Saladin and Griffin are doing fine, but they are probably going to have heart attacks when they see you," replied Faragonda. "Shall we go then?" She moved her arms pointing toward the portal behind her. She walked into it first and then the others followed. Swirls of blue were all around them as the vortex spun. They were flying through the air and the girls were laughing. The guys smirked as they saw their girlfriends having fun in the vortex.

Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel and came into a room that was huge, but gorgeous. The walls had specs of shimmering gold and lavender colors. The furniture was shiny and the couches looked so comfortable. Over to the side, was another room that had a huge bed with drapes going down the side. The giant windows revealed the beautiful city of Melody. The birds were flying and the sun was shining over them. Stella breathed in as the sun hit her skin.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Melody," Ms. Faragonda finally said.

"This place is wonderful. It's just so peaceful. I can feel… music," Stella said.

"Yeah, I feel music in my body, I don't know how but I can," said Tecna.

"Yes well, Musa has been pretty good at running things around here. Once you enter Melody, you can feel your favorite song go through you. It's a touch that Musa added two years ago. It's so you're always happy," said Ms. F

"Yeah, how is Musa?" Bloom said after taking in the view.

"She is fine, I guess. After you supposedly died, she immediately went to me. I shut down the schools and went to live with her here, along with Saladin and Griffin. Her father died a few years ago, and that put her in a more depressed state. But now since it has been that time, she is finally smiling again and enjoying life again."

"Is she, uh, well uh, um married by any chance?" asked Riven out of the blue. Ms. Faragonda blinked a few times, and then started to laugh a little bit.

"Oh heavens no, she would never marry, especially with everything happening in the universe lately. At this rate, if you hadn't shown up, I didn't think she would ever marry." She finally ended.

Riven felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Brandon nudged his arm and smirked as if he was saying "I told you so" kind of look.

"So tell us exactly what has been going on right now?" questioned Bloom.

"Well, the Brothers and the Trix have been pretty much running the universe. They have been getting stronger everyday, which just makes them get what they want. If you girls ever see the Trix, they might actually be stronger than you now, but that is only because you haven't used your powers in over a decade and because the brothers have been training them ever since," said Ms. Faragonda.

"So the universe really is under control by them huh? Well how in the world am I going to go shopping at my intergalactic malls now?!" Stella screamed.

"Calm down Stella, how can you be thinking of shopping at a time like this?" asked Layla.

"Um hello? Can you see how outdated this dress in compared to the shopping Musa has around her towns? You have got to love their outfits!" Stella said back while looking out the window and onto the townspeople's attires. As she was looking, she saw Griffin, Saladin and her father out in the courtyard.

"My father's here?!" she screamed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Oh yes well, when Solaria was taken over, your father escaped and came here to Melody," Ms. Faragonda said simply.

"Well, as long as he is safe," said Stella, then something came across her mind. "Hey, if Ms. Griffin and Professor Saladin are out there, how come Musa isn't out there either?"

Ms. Faragonda thought for awhile and then suddenly it hit her, "Oh no!"

"What is it Ms. F?" asked Flora. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Ms. Faragonda, are you in there?" came a beautiful angelic voice. "It's me Musa."

"Oh no!" Ms. Faragonda whispered. "She can not see you yet!"

"Why not Ms. F?" whispered Bloom as well.

"Uh helloooo, Ms. Faragonda, are you in there?" Musa continued knocking.

"Uh yes dear! Um just one moment please!" Faragonda yelled. Then she whispered again, "Please girls, I will tell you everything after she leaves, just trust me!"

The girls and guy nodded their heads, except for Riven, and Faragonda cast a spell, "Invisibcus Copulas!" and with that, the girls and the guys started to disappear. "Now, do not make a sound, or do not move. Musa has high alerted ears!"

"I am coming Musa!" she said as she made her way towards the door and opened it, "Musa! How are you this lovely day?" she said with a smile.

A girl stepped in the room, but it wasn't a girl… it was a woman, a very attractive woman. She was wearing the same dress as usual, had the bottoms of her long hair curled a little, her sapphire eyes sparkled in the sun, and the fragrance of cherry blossom came through the room.

"Uh… good I guess, but training had started ten minutes ago, and you weren't in the courtyard. What's up? Is something bugging on you today?" Musa asked in the usual way she talked.

"Oh Musa, nothing is wrong. I guess I just lost track of time, that's all," she said with a fake smile.

"Uh huh," Musa said not buying one little thing of it. She walked around suspiciously looking, or hearing, anything that she had been doing. Then she caught something. She was two inches away from Stella when she said, "If there is nothing going on here, then why do I sense a conjured spell in this room?"

Ms. Faragonda widened her eyes, but only for a moment. She had forgotten that she taught her how to do that. "Oh dear, there is no spell going on right now."

"Ms. Faragonda, you have taught me, for ten years I might add, to be the most powerful fairy in the universe," she talked as she got closer and closer to Ms. F. "And you're telling me that there is no spell going on in this room?"

"Oh! Well actually, um, the maids this morning used a specific soap that I was allergic to, so I just cast a spell to get rid of the smell."

Musa looked at Ms. F with suspicion once more and then said, "Well that is all you had to say, I could ask the maids to change the soap you know."

"Well, that would just be wonderful Musa, thank you! Now as you can see," she said pointing to the broken tea cup and tea spilled on the floor from earlier. "I have a mess to clean up, so I shall see you in the courtyard in a few moments, ok?"

"Ok," Musa said weakly. "I'll just tell the others that you'll meet us down there then. You don't mind if we start without you, do you?"

"Why of course not Musa," she started pushing her towards the door. "Now you better get along, you know how Griffin hates to wait!"

"Ok Ms. F, I'll meet you down there then," and with that Faragonda watched her walk down the long hall till she turned the corner. She then shut the door and sighed.

"My, that was a close one. Undo!" she said another spell and they reappeared once more, but they looked different. Everyone had their eyes and mouths wide open. Over to the side, Brandon and Sky were holding Riven down while Timmy covered his mouth. Even the guys were shocked, but impressed of how Musa looked.

"Th, that was Musa?!" Bloom yelled. "But she looks so, so, so…"

"Different!" screamed Layla

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you're gone for ten years," said Flora

"Who is her designer?! That outfit was amazing! And not to mention her hair!" said complimented.

"She's so beautiful," Bloom said once again.

The guys finally let Riven go and he said, "Why didn't you let us talk to her?!"

"Because," Faragonda got serious. "As you know, we are the last planet existing and not under the rule of the Three Brothers. They are planning to invade tomorrow, only we don't know what time exactly. I want Musa fully prepared and not distracted when they come. And if she see's you, that's the biggest emotional distraction we've got, and we can't have that. Do I make myself clear?"

All the guys nodded this time. They know perfectly well when there is a battle coming, no distractions are mandatory.

"So, we can see Musa when the battle is over, correct?" asked Tecna. Ms. F nodded.

"Couldn't we help though?" asked Bloom.

"On the contrary Bloom, all of you would only be getting in the way. I have been training Musa for ten years, while your powers have gotten no exercise what so ever. You would only be putting yourself in danger," she paused for a moment, and then continued. "This is hard for me to say, but even the witches will be able to defeat you now."

Everyone nodded as she continued to talk, "Now, I shall show you to your rooms. These rooms are rooms that neither Musa nor the maids ever go to. It is in the back of the palace. When tomorrow comes, I want you to get up early, before Musa does, and head to my room. I shall give you a map of the castle. The battle will most likely be taken in the courtyard, for it's the biggest space and farthest away from any citizens. You may watch the battle from here, and when it's over, I shall take you to her."

"Uh, no offense or anything Ms. F, but because these guys are pretty strong and all, how do you know you are going to win?" Stella asked.

"Ladies, it has been ten years. The Musa you know, that used to know how to fight, is no more. You haven't seen Musa fight today."

Wow, more intense stuff! I can't wait for the battle next chap! Then again, I am writing it. Well you've read it and now review it! R&R! And don't worry, it's a long way from over…


	6. The Will to Live

**Hey, mild language in this chapter…beware. Don't say I didn't warn you**

**Chapter 5: The Will to Live**

It was in the evening. The sun was setting and all types of warm colors started to come out from the sky. The girls and the guys were in their rooms in the back of the palace just chilling out in their main room, and then there were several doors to the sides that led them to their rooms.

Stella was lying with Brandon on the couch, Sky and Timmy were playing a game that they found, and Layla, Nabu, Helia, Flora, Bloom, and Tecna were looking outside and onto the sunset. Riven was just lying on the couch, laughing when Sky make all the wrong moves so that Timmy was winning by a long shot.

"Melody is so beautiful," said Bloom. "I don't know why we didn't come here sooner. We have always been to Solaria and Magix."

"I really want to check out Musa's gardens," said Flora as she continued to look. "I bet she has some singing flowers, and I have always wanted to look at those."

Then, they heard someone knock three times at the door. "Come in," said Bloom. Ms. Faragonda entered with a plate full of food.

"Good," she said. "I see knocking three times gets your attention. Well I brought you some food. You must be starving." Everyone got up and started to serve their own plates.

"Does Musa know where you are?" asked Layla.

"Actually, Musa is at her karate lessons," Ms. Faragonda replied. "You see, before he died, Musa's father made her take martial art lessons. In case if she ever lost her powers, she would always have something to resort back too. It is ironic because Musa actually uses some of the things she has learned from that, and then uses it when she is in combat with someone. She combines her sonic power with it."

"Well, I must say, this food is delicious! My compliments to the chief Ms. F," said Stella.

"Yes well I must be going now. Musa will be back in ten minutes and I need to go over more plans with her. All of you should go to bed; you will be waking up early. And don't worry; I will be up early too. I don't sleep well when I'm nervous," were her last words as she left the room.

"Well, we better get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow…" said Sky.

_Solaria:_

"So, are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Kurt asked to his brothers.

"Yeah, but we might need to departure a little early," Kusac replied. "That shield is going to be a little harder to get through than we expected."

"Fine, we'll leave a little earlier then. How much time do we need?"

"Probably like fifteen minutes, if that is alright with you bro."

"Dudes, I'm so excited! If we get this, then the whole universe will be ours!" said Alain.

"Alain, this is only a small invasion. We are only sending about 150 troops in there to see what they've got. It's not like we are sending every single soldier," corrected Kusac.

"Oh, I see. But the girls will go with us right?" asked Alain.

"Well hell yeah they are! I wouldn't want my girl to miss any action!" said Kusac.

"Is that all you two ever talk about? Those stupid witches?" sighed Kurt. "Why did we even get them in the first place?"

"Hey, it was your idea! You can only blame yourself! And besides, we actually like these girls, much better than the ones from a hundred years ago," explained Kusac.

"Forget I even asked. Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow," Kurt said.

"Wait, I have on more question," said Alain.

"What," the two said while rolling their eyes.

"Why aren't we capturing Earth?" he asked. Kusac looked to Kurt for an answer and then Kurt replied.

"Earth is a non magical planet. If we interfere with a planet with no power, it would be catastrophic. If you mess with Earth, you might as well kill the whole universe as well. And besides, no power means a waste of time, and you know how I hate to waste time. Now get to bed."

"You got it bro!"

_Melody that morning:_

Musa got up when she saw the sun rise peeking through her drapes. When she started to get dressed, she didn't wear her normal dress. This time she put on a long red Chinese shirt made out of silk. It went all the way down to her knees and had slits up the sides, so she was able to move. The top wrapped around her neck with a black button in the middle, and then three more black buttons went down her chest. She had more golden Chinese symbols and pictures as well. The sleeves went all the way down to her wrists and they flared out at the ends. Then she wore black pants underneath and flat shoes. Her hair was down as usual, but the ends weren't curled and she left her crown on her mantel.

She looked in the mirror one last time and thought she needed some adjustments. She opened a drawer and took out some gloves on over her delicate hands; she definitely didn't want to get those scrapped up. You see, she wears this outfit because she is like Faragonda; it is not necessary for her to transform in her Winx. She could if she wanted to, but it would just be a waste of time. Then she left her room to go to the throne room where she would meet Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin.

She made her way down the halls, her feet tapping against the marble floors. The halls were empty; she had all of her servants hide below, underneath the palace, where they would be safe. All of her soldiers were scattered around the planet, making sure they protected every radius of the towns. Her men were ready, her teachers were ready, but most of all… she was ready.

She opened the giant doors and there stood her mentors, but most of all, the ones she loved the most.

"All of you need to be careful today," Musa started. "I know that you will probably just be in a battle with the witches, like the other times, but we don't know how much they have learned since then. What I'm getting at is… I don't want to lose you, any of you."

"Musa, you need to have faith in us," replied Faragonda, but with a warm smile. "If you don't have faith, you have nothing. But most of all, you need to have faith in yourself, and you will succeed in everything."

Musa smiled and gave Ms. Faragonda a warm hug. She hugged her back and then Griffin and Saladin joined in.

"Alright, enough of the mushy lovey dovey stuff," said Musa. "Who wants to kick some butt?!"

_On the ships:_

"Sir, we are in range of Melody's shield," said one of his men.

"Good, brothers are you ready?" Kurt spoke through a microphone to his brothers on the other ships.

"Ready," they both said.

"Good, now let's blast it," were his last words as all three of them started to put energy into the ships cannons. Instead of firing normal missiles, it fired their power, only it was a lot more powerful. The beams shot down at the shield and only after a few seconds it started depleting.

The shields broke and the ships started to go forward and to the land. Kurt, Kusac, and Alain's ships made their way toward the palace, while the others separated to different parts of the planet.

Once they entered the atmosphere, they immediately saw the huge palace. The ships landed on the floor and more men came out. Kurt, his brothers, and the witches made their way toward the queen's courtyard, but noticed something… there were no people screaming or running away. The place was deserted, including the palace.

"They knew we were coming? But how?" Alain asked.

"We should have known better, Musa's not dumb," said Kusac

"So what do we do now? Is the planet ours? I mean, no one is here, we could just take it," said Stormy.

"On the contrary," said a voice coming from the side. "Everyone is still here; you're just not looking hard enough. Oh, and something else, to get my planet you are going to have to make better judgments, not just thinking you can get it by no one being here. You always were the dumb one Stormy," Musa said leaning against a wall coolly. She started to check her gloves while lightning was going out of Stormy's ears. Musa smirked at her frustration and then got of the wall and slowly started to walk closer to them.

She stopped ten feet away from them and stood there and looked in everyone's eyes. Kurt was just smirking and eyeing her, as if she was a jewel worth a million dollars. He stopped, though, when he saw Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin float down next to her.

"Musa, this is your fight, you decide what is going to happen," said Saladin.

"Ok, Faragonda, you get Icy. Griffin, you go after Darcy. And Saladin, you get Stormy. I'll take care of the rest," Musa said, not taking her eyes off Kurt.

The others were up in Faragonda's room watching everything that was going on.

"This is intense," said Layla.

"Yeah, when are they going to start to battle though?" asked Bloom.

"Well, usually in a normal fight, they decide who fights who," Brandon started. "Then a few words are said and then someone makes the first move, then it's all down hill from there."

Down on the courtyard, Musa was sending sonic waves through the ground, without them noticing. This is so she knows every move they can make. She sent them every where, even through her palace.

Icy couldn't take it anymore; they were just standing there, doing nothing; she shot ice spikes at Musa. To Icy's surprise, Musa stepped one step to the side and dodged them in a second. Musa looked bored as she looked into Ivy's eyes.

"Let's do this already!" yelled Stormy, except she was shot down by Saladin and they started to battle. Then out of no where, Griffin hit Darcy with a blast and she was taken down. Darcy got up slowly and started to go after her. Icy realized what was going on and started to go after Faragonda. All that was left was the four standing there, and then it began. Kurt leaned against a wall and waited for his brothers to finish.

Alain started throwing balls of energy at her, but Musa flipped in the air and started to fly as she shot some beams at him. He was distracted by dodging them and then she shot a sonic blast at him. He was fast but Musa was faster and she got him right in the back as he collapsed to the floor.

Kusac cam behind her, but she kicked him in the face with sonic energy coming out of her foot. He flew back and hit into a tree. She was graceful, but fearful at the same time. It was like she knew what was going to happen before it did. She moved like paper flowing through the wind. She even had her eyes closed during some of the fighting.

The Winx Club was amazed at her fighting and the Specialist were impressed. She was so fast that they could barely see her though. They could never fight like this; she was just so powerful now that all they could do was watch in amazement.

She shot more sonic beams at Alain, and then he tumbled away. But Musa didn't see Kusac coming from the side of her. He shot a huge blast at her side and she crashed right into Ms. Faragonda's window. She hit a few dressers and landed flat on her stomach. The others were up against the wall behind her, holding their breaths as she slowly stood up. She looked up and the whole window was shattered as she saw Kusac laughing with Alain flying in the air.

That's when she felt the side of her forehead cut a little and blood going down the side of her face. She got mad, really mad. She growled and grunted from the pain in her side as she stood on her feet.

"Oh, you're going down now you son of a bitch!" she yelled. She flew and tackled him to the floor as his body cracked the ground a little. Then she took a knife from her inner sleeve and cut his forehead as well. "Look who's laughing now."

The Winx were shocked. Since when did Musa curse out like that. Riven smirked and admired Musa's work as she cut his forehead. She didn't even notice them; she was so concentrated in getting back at Kusac that she didn't even the girls gasped when she cursed.

"I guess ten years really does change a person," said Bloom. They continued to look out of the broken glass.

"Alright, that is far enough," Kurt said as he got up. "Now the fight is between you and me."

Musa nodded in agreement and got into a battle stance while Alain helped Kusac up. Kurt struck at her first but she put a shield around her and then tried to hit him with a blast, but she missed to. He got some of his power and made it into a whip. He started to run after her with it in his hands. Then she started to do multiple back flips, running away from the whip.

Realizing this wasn't working, he put it away and tackled her into a wall. He held her neck and stroked her face with the other hand.

"You are looking lovely today Musa. Tell me, have you done something new to your hair?" Kurt said as he continued to squeeze her neck harder and harder, and the other hand feeling her body.

"You know Musa, you could just surrender right now and you could still rule Melody; just with me at your side. What do you say?"

What Kurt didn't know was that Musa was building sonic pressure in her body and was about to release it any second. Then Musa replied weakly…

"I say… go screw yourself," were her words as she let go of the energy inside her. The energy went every where and Kurt went flying. He bounced several times before rolling and crashing into a wall. That's when he was in a lot of pain.

"Oh I am not done with you yet you perv!" she screamed and flew towards him.

Meanwhile, Kusac and Alain were watching their brother failing to succeed, sitting right next to Faragonda's broken window.

"This is taking us no where," Kusac said as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean bro. But it's ok because this is only practice, right?" replied Alain.

"No, what if we ended this right now?"

"I don't know Kusac, it's not part of Kurt's plan."

"Well I don't know about you but I am sick of following Kurt's dumb plans. Let us do something for a change. I have a plan, a short and simple plan. Are you with me Alain?"

"Honestly, anything is better than sitting here. Aw what the hell, I'm in!"

"Ok here it goes. It's simple, as I said, while Kurt is battling Musa, I am going to conjure that death spell we learned from Darcy. Then I'll fire it at her when she least expects it."

"Now that is what I call short and simple, let's go."

They left the ledge they were sitting on with the others hearing the whole conversation.

"They are going to shoot Musa!" Flora yelped.

"Flora, it's ok. Musa can protect herself, have you seen her fighting lately?" said Stella.

"But they said when she least expects it," growled Riven.

"Dude, she'll be fine. Just relax." Sky said trying to cool him down.

"She is not going to know what is coming! I am going down there right now to protect her," he yelled.

"No you can't! Ms. Faragonda said not to go down there till after the fight. We will totally disrupt her," Bloom yelled back at Riven.

"But what if she gets hurt?" questioned Riven.

"Man she won't get hurt. You have got to trust her, and see that she will be ok," calmed Helia.

"Ok guys, I guess your right," said Riven calmly. Just as everyone settled down by Riven's outburst, Riven ran out the door and sprinted down the halls.

"Follow him!" yelled Brandon as everyone jetted out the door.

Musa and Kurt were fighting 100 feet suspended above the ground, while Alain was helping Kusac making the ball of dark energy in his hands.

Kurt shot some more beams at Musa when she pulled a fast one on him. She said a spell to herself.

"Regenerous." She whispered to herself. As Kurt was distracted by a few of Musa's spells, she made a replica of herself. The real Musa was behind him and the fake in front. He took the chance to shoot her and she fell to the floor. She collapsed on the ground and he thought he had her beat.

Then from behind she grabs him with her power and got as much sonic energy in her foot as she can. She took her knee and hit him in the back. As he was horizontal in the air, she swung her leg in a complete circle and hit him right in the center of his body. He went straight to the floor, landed on the ground as it exploded and left a huge hole with him in it. Steam was escaping his body as he laid there not moving.

Musa sighed as she floated back down to the floor and in front of the big hole in her courtyard. She was tired, but at least she had one down.

To the side of her, Kusac had the ball of energy ready to let go at her any second. "This is for cutting my face," he said to himself.

It was like it happened in slow motion…

Kusac let go of the ball of dark magic, aiming right at Musa. Kurt opened his eyes and started to get up. Faragonda knocked out Icy and looked to her side to see a spell being thrown at Musa. But that wasn't all she saw; she also saw Riven running right towards Musa, and that's when she made her way towards Musa as well.

Just as the spell was about to hit her, Riven pushed her out of the way. She hit her head against a rock and looked up to see the person that saved her. She opened her eyes weakly and saw Riven. She closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't believe what she saw, and opened them again only to see Ms. Faragonda this time.

Sky and Helia dragged Riven behind some pillars where the others were located.

Kurt saw everything. He saw Riven save Musa, he saw his brother do something that wasn't part of his plans, but most of all… he saw the people, he thought he killed ten years ago, alive. All of them were just standing there, breathing, running, and speaking. He made his way down to his brothers.

"We are leaving," he said seriously.

"What! But why?" Kusac replied.

"Alain, call all the troops in. We are leaving, now," Kurt said again. "Kusac, get the witches and get to the ships."

They decided to agree considering the tone of his voice was dark and serious. Kusac called the witches, as he carried Icy, and all of them retreated to the ships and started to leave. Faragonda let them go as Musa walked up behind her and watched the ships leave the atmosphere.

Musa sighed in relief but then a multitude of questions came upon her mind.

"Ok, what just happened? Why did they leave? What is going on here?!"

"I don't know Musa, I don't know. For whatever reason, it must have been important for them to go so quickly," Saladin replied.

"That was quite a fall you took Musa, are you alright?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes I am, thanks to you of course. Thanks for saving me from that spell. I did not see that coming at all," Musa said with a smile.

"Oh, uh, yes of course," Faragonda said weakly.

"I wanted to tell you something though," said Musa. "I know this is going to sound weird, but when I looked at who saved me… I thought, I thought I saw Riven push me out of the way. But, there is no way that could have happened. I probably was just seeing things; I did hit my head pretty hard."

Griffin and Saladin looked at Musa a little confused, and then to Faragonda who was all of a sudden sweating more than she did during the whole battle.

"Faragonda, is their something you would like to tell us?" Griffin asked.

Musa looked even more confused, and then looked at Ms. Faragonda with worried eyes. She could feel the ground around Faragonda start to shake a little.

"Musa, there is something I have to tell you."

Dang, another long chap. Sorry I didn't introduce the others to Musa yet; I just had to leave you hanging for another weak! Why did Kurt leave? What's going to happen to the others? Is Faragonda going to tell the truth? Next chapter! RR! OH, AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	7. You are the Music in Me

**Chapter 6: You are the Music in Me**

Melody did not look the same since the fight. Huge holes were placed everywhere on the floor with steam seeping out of them, the walls of the palace were either broken and crashed on the floor or they had body imprints in them, and the windows were cracked or were smashed apart, and of course themselves were a little rugged. Their outfits had holes in them, and a few bruises here and there. But the only worse thing was that Musa had a cut on her forehead with dry blood going down the side of her face.

Yes, Musa had worried that Melody would be a little damaged and it is. She had hoped she would win too, but not like this. Confusion filled her mind like a cup being filled with water. And to top that off, Faragonda was talking like she was crazy.

"Musa, there is something I have to tell you."

"Well, spill Ms. Faragonda; I have to get this place cleaned up! And with you sounding like a complete lunatic, is not making thing any better," Musa said with worry going through her body. This wasn't like Ms. Faragonda to act so strange after a fight. Usually she would just help with the damages and say _a job well done Musa_, but she looked so scared. Griffin noticed it too, she didn't like the way her friend was looking.

"Faragonda, did Icy hit you with a confusion spell? I could take it off right away if she did," Griffin said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If I could just speak for one moment please!" Faragonda yelled a little. "Now Musa, yesterday something happened. Something very important that could change your life. Yesterday, I was drinking some tea like I normally do everyday, but I heard someone calling to me."

Musa was looking at her like she was crazy. Who else did she know? Now one is out there anymore. Everyone is here; herself, Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin, some kings and queens, the pixies, all of the other Winx Club families, and well everyone! How could she respond to this? Was she losing it?

"Ms. Faragonda, no offense, but there is no one out there anymore! Everyone is either dead or suffering! No one could possibly be calling to you!" she yelled with more fear and worry. How would you like it, no one in the universe to contact, and here the lady you put your trust in, is finally getting to her old age. Musa thought she was losing her mind. "You're just getting old Faragonda, it's what you do. Now can we get things cleaned up already?"

Faragonda put her hand to her shoulder and said calmly, "Maybe it is better that I show you then… you can come out now!"

Backing from the pillars came eleven adults and slowly walked onto the grass. Shock and disbelief cam upon Griffin and Saladin's faces. When Musa saw their faces she turned around to look at the people coming toward her. She immediately met her eyes with big turquoise ones, ones she remembered from a long time ago.

She recognized who they were, but couldn't believe what she was looking at. Her eyes grew big like the other two and she felt lightheaded and weak. There was no way they could still be alive, she even thought they were fake at once. She couldn't control her body; her knees dropped to the floor, her mouth stayed open, and her eyes started to tear, but the whole time Faragonda was holding her hand. But along the way, she went through denial.

"No, this can't be real! Is this some kind of joke?! All of you are supposed to be dead!" she cried out. Now she thought she was going crazy.

"Musa, it's them, they are alive. I can sense Bloom's dragon fire, it's really them," Faragonda trying to calm her down.

"But I saw them! I saw them! I saw them all die, right in front of me! I saw them all die, I was there! How is this possible?! I saw them!" she cried and rambled once more but a lot harder this time.

"Musa…" she looked up to see Bloom talking to her. "It's really us. You might think you saw us die, but we didn't." Musa listened to her voice patterns, they matched exactly. It really was her. It really was them. It really was him who saved her.

"Guys…" Musa said softly as the tears continued to pour from her eyes. All of a sudden, she could see teas coming out of her eyes too, and then Stella, Flora, Layla, and Tecna. All the guys had sad looking expressions upon their faces. Then, Bloom started to run towards her and gave Musa the biggest hug ever. Musa hugged her back as the others joined in too. She was warm and Bloom could feel all the sadness escape from Musa like it had been trapped inside of her and now it was released. Musa continued to sob. Even the teachers had tears coming out.

When Bloom let go of her, Musa had the biggest smile ever on her face. She stood up on her feet and looked at everyone. Then her eyes stopped on one person… the man she loved and missed for so long. She lost control of her feet and ran to him. When she got to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Riven was a little surprised by this, but as she let go of all her sorrow, her pain, and some joy and happiness into the kiss, he felt all of it and kissed her back. She broke apart and hugged him, as she buried her face into his chest. She didn't care who was watching; all she cared about was her boyfriend and her friends are alive. She looked up from his chest, as he was still holding her, and looked at her friends. It really was them, but how? Then she frowned.

"Ok, how did you survive after so many years? If it was some sort of plan, then how come I wasn't in on it?" Musa questioned.

"Uh, before we get to too many questions, could we clean up first? And then we can go to the dining hall and have a snack. They are your guests Musa," said Faragonda.

"Oh but of course Ms. Faragonda, I shall get right on that," Musa said mimicking her, but jokingly. Musa stepped away from Riven and into the center of the courtyard. She closed her eyes and put her hands together so that they looked like a triangle.

"What is she doing?" Stella whispered to Layla.

"Ssh, I guess we are going to find out," she replied by putting a finger to her mouth.

"Rewind!" Musa yelled. She spread apart her arms so that they were horizontal from her sides. As she did this, a blue wave spread from her body and went everywhere. Then, as the wave hit, the holes were gone, the walls were put back together, and the windows were patched up and not cracked anymore. She looked up and everyone had an amazed look on their face.

"Now, who's hungry?" Musa said.

Solaria:

Kurt was sitting in the large throne while his brothers were standing in front of him looking a bit shaking up. The witches were standing off to the side, just watching to see why they had left early. Kurt looked angry and miserable at the same time.

"I am going to ask this once. If any of you need me to repeat it, I pretty much will explode," Kurt said. The brothers gulped. "Why did you go against my plans, something that wasn't even mentioned once, and try to kill the queen? Answer me!"

"W-well you see, nothing was really happening, and you see Alain and I got a little bored just sitting there so we decided to, you know, get into the action a little," said Kusac trembling a little.

"But it wasn't part of the plans!"

"Screw your plans! We were freaking bored just sitting their while you were flirting! You expect us to not do anything while you get all the fighting action?!" bursted Alain. Kusac stood in shock as his brother was just yelling at his superior brother.

"My brother, if you don't follow a plan then there is no point in having one!"

"Exactly, maybe we should just ditch them then!"

"You can't get rid of plans! They are the things that make everything flow perfectly together!"

"Oh yeah, because what we were doing was a lot better than without," Alain said sarcastically.

"Alright!" yelled Darcy from the side. "We get that you don't like us messing up your plans! Enough already! What the real question is why did we leave so early from the battle?!"

Kusac was also surprised that his girlfriend out spoke to his brother as well. Then realizing that he wanted to know this information too, he turned toward Kurt to listen. Kurt stared at Darcy with annoyance for a while then proceeded on. He sighed.

"Ten years ago, I killed that group, um, what were they called again?"

"You mean the Winx Club?" said Icy.

"Yes, well I saw them…alive today, breathing and functioning like any normal person would."

"They're alive?!" everyone said.

"Yes, I saw them with my own eyes," Kurt said. "They had beaten my death spell! No one had ever had the power to beat me, except for Musa now. But a decade ago, no could ever had the power, and today the people I thought were finished off were still alive! Who knows how long they have been alive for?"

"But I still don't get why you had to leave though," said Kusac.

"Because…now that they are alive, this changes everything. I they could beat me then, what makes you think they can't do it now? Musa had more help; that means it is going to be harder to retrieve the planet! That's why we left; now that they are alive… it shows that we are weak and stoppable. It shows that the Queen o the Harmonic Nebula can win."

"I get it now," Kusac said as his head sulked to the floor.

"Does that answer your questions?" Kurt asked. All of them nodded their heads. "Good, now I need some time to think about the situation. All of you may rest while I think of another plan; one that you can't screw up again." He left the room and to his own, leaving the others standing there.

"But Kurt still never answered out question. Why did he get so freaked out about us ruining his plans?" Alain asked.

"Because," Kusac started. "I think he has more than just a little crush on Musa. I think when we tried to kill her is what freaked him out, not the plans. He is getting more attached to her."

_Back on Melody:_

It was dark and a full moon was out. Musa was sitting on the edge of her balcony looking at the stars. There was a slight breeze flowing through her hair and the moon reflected off her skin, making her look more beautiful. She sighed.

"What a day," she said to herself. She was tired and had a tiny bandage on the side of her forehead. Learning that her friends never died, that they were preserved by the dragon fire and have just been in a sleep this whole time, has been amazing. Her friends were with her again, and they could call themselves the Winx Club again. Then she heard footsteps coming from behind her. A voice spoke.

"You know," said Riven. "I knew I needed a map to find your room, but what I didn't know was that I needed a map to find you in this in your own room." Musa giggled and he sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said to him. Riven frowned; he never wanted her to feel alone or abandoned.

"Musa, we are back, there is nothing to worry about anymore. Well except for the whole universe thing, but I mean us. I am back, we all are back. I never want you to feel alone again. Don't think of the past, think of the future."

"Yeah, you're right, of course."

"When am I not right?" he said sarcastically. "You know, it may have been ten years, but it didn't feel like it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we were, uh, sleep mode I guess, it didn't feel like ten years. It just felt like a couple of hours or so. You on the other hand, had to wait the whole time."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me," she paused for a while. "So where are the others?"

"Well, Stella is seeing her father; Layla is seeing her parents, as well as Sky and the others. It was nice of you to bring them all here."

"Well I couldn't just leave the ones I actually do know on their own planets. They would be slaves; it's horrible what those brothers are doing to everybody." She yawned a little.

"You should get some sleep, I'll leave you alone."

"Yeah you're right. You better get some sleep too. I am helping Faragonda and Saladin getting you guys back in shape tomorrow."

"Oh goody for me," were his last words as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room. She watched him leave the room and noticed something for the first time out of the whole day. Now that he was here, and all her friends were here, she felt alive again, like the music was put back in her. Then she thought about Riven and how he made her feel that she would never be alone again. He was the music in her, her light, her well being. _Riven, you are the music in me,_ she thought to herself.

Musa glanced once more at the sky and then turned out her lights and went to sleep.

_Back on Solaria:_

Kurt was in his room trying to relax on his bed trying to think of something to do about what had happened today. He heard a knock on his door and Icy came in. He grunted that she was even in his presence. _Uh, she's so annoying. Why does she have to be here, and in my room at that!_

"Your brothers said that you are really stressed, I thought I could help," she said flirtatiously.

_And not to mention desperate! Why does she have to be here?_ "How ever could you tell?" he replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at her. She sat on his bed right next to his feet and started to slightly touch them. She wanted him, so bad. She wore her usual normal outfit; the light blue halter and skirt, and her high heels; anything to get his attention for just a second. He nudged her foot and sat up.

"Get out of my room; do you really think I want you in here?"

"Look, I am just trying to be nice! You seem down so I decided to cheer you up!" she yelled.

"No, you didn't! You came in here looking for lust! Well guess what you're not going to find it!" he yelled back. She noticed that he really didn't like her at that point, and that all he wanted was Musa.

"Hah, you really have fallen for Musa! You know what? I wasn't going to tell you this, but your so much of a jerk and can't get one look at me so I am going to tell you!"

"Oh enlighten me!"

"You know how the Winx is back and all right?" she said as he nodded. "Well that means Musa's boyfriend is back, and there is no chance for you what so ever!" He felt strange and weird when she said that; then he felt…jealous. Then he looked at Icy in disgust.

"Why did you tell me that? It makes no difference of how I feel about you," he said to her. "You are just a witch who just seems to fail every time. You will never be as great as any of the dark forces out there. In other words and my own, you're a loser, and that's all you'll ever be."

She looked at him with even more hatred and disgust before. If this is the guy she has been crushing on ever since she met him, then she didn't want him anymore. He smirked at her expression on her face.

"Now get out of my room before I make you," he said darkly. She started to leave when she stopped at the door and thought of something.

"You know what Kurt? So far the only loser I see here is you. You may have taken down all of the planets in the universe, but you are still one short. You will never get it! Musa is way stronger than you and she always will be. You might as well blow up the planet, because you will never succeed in getting it," were her last words as she left the out of his room.

Kurt scowled at her as she left the room and then looked down at the floor. Even though he was disgusted with her before, he was even more disgusted with her now. But wait a second… he stood up and looked at a map with all of the planets.

"Blow up the planet huh?" he said to himself darkly.

Icy walked furiously to Darcy's room. The halls of the castle soon became really cold, and you could even see frost upon some shelves. She entered her room and Stormy was in there as well.

"Why do we hang out with these guys?" she asked as the room became cold.

"Um hello Icy, they have a lot of power and are almost done taking over the universe," Stormy said to her.

"Don't you see? They can't do it; they can't get the last one, which will make Musa stronger! And now that the others are back as well, Musa's confidence level just went up!"

"Icy, they will come up with a plan. We have all the time in the world, it's not like there is a deadline or something," said Darcy.

"If Musa gets more power, the brothers will lose power. I say we pack up, and go to the farthest planet as possible. We don't need these losers anymore, the Winx Club will win and at least we will far away so we don't get caught" Icy said. The two looked at her with worried eyes. Icy noticed this. "You two are actually falling for them! I don't believe it!"

"We aren't falling for them!" they both yelled.

"Yes you are! Don't you see? They are going to end up like any other super bad dudes… Darkar, Baltor, and now it's their turn. They are losing power, and now that the whole Winx Club is back, it's just going to go all the way down the tube," she said.

"Not if we help them! If we help, we can get Melody once and for all," yelled Stormy.

"I don't believe this! This is so…"

"This is not about how they are losing power, is it Icy?" said Darcy.

"What are you saying?" Icy asked back.

"This is about how we have guys and you don't! This is about how our guys liked us at first sight and how you can't even get Kurt to get one look at you!" yelled Darcy.

"What! I don't even like him! I am disgusted by him!"

"Could have fooled me! You follow him, stare at him, try to help him, it's all so stupid! Cut the act already, he doesn't like you, that's the real reason why you want to go! You are not wanted by him!" yelled Stormy.

"Let me tell you something…" Icy was cut off by Kurt's voice flowing through the palace.

"I want everyone to meet me in the throne room at once!" he said.

Icy looked at her them and said, "We'll discuss this later." They left Darcy's room and headed down to the throne room.

Kurt was sitting down in Radius's throne when everyone came in. They stopped right in front of him and he stood up.

"I have finally figured out a plan to achieve Melody," he started and starred at their wondering faces. Darcy and Stormy gave Icy "I told you so look" and then looked at Kurt as he proceeded on.

"We are going to blow up and destroy the planet."

"What!" everyone else said.

Another long chapter… I hope you liked it, sorry it took so long, and the computer wasn't working for a while… R&R please!


	8. What a Day

**Chapter 8: What a Day…**

"What!" said everyone.

"Are you crazy Kurt? You can't just destroy a whole entire planet!" Kusac said.

"Blowing up a planet is like…killing a whole entire race or something!" yelled Alain

"What happened to waiting until we get enough power to take control of the planet?" questioned Kusac, still not wrapping his mind on just destroying a whole civilization.

"Yeah, couldn't we just wait?" repeated Alain.

"Well the way I see it is that we have no choice," Kurt started. "Now that Musa's friends are back they are going to give her courage, faith, and hope again… and that means Musa will get stronger. And if Musa gets stronger, then we will get weaker."

"So, you just want to blow it up to get it out of the way?" asked Alain.

"I think it will be faster, more efficient, and we won't have to worry about the last planet remaining in the universe," stated Kurt.

"No offense Kurt, but this isn't the best one of your plans that you thought of," said Kusac.

"Well, on the contrary, this was all was Icy's plan," snickered Kurt at Icy, with her eyes not leaving from his. _What is he up too?_ She thought to herself. All eyes that were planted on Kurt were now solid on Icy.

"This was your idea?" asked Stormy. Icy was speechless, she couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Yes, she gave me the idea when she was in my room, just moments ago," said Kurt again. She scowled at him once again when he said that.

"In his room huh?" Darcy said so that only Icy and Stormy could hear. "It's all clear now." Icy looked at her to see what she meant, but Darcy diverted her eyes away from her and went back to Kurt.

"So supposedly, how would we be able to blow up the planet… if we were, that is," asked Darcy.

"I learned a spell by reading one of Solaria's books, it gave me all of the information on how to do it. It was located in a cellar I discovered the day we took over," Kurt said.

"Ok then how would we get in the shield without Musa detecting us?" asked Kusac. Kurt hadn't thought of this one… he had no idea. Being the spontaneous one, Stormy blurted something out loud.

"We could always use the spell Baltor taught us," she said as all eyes went on her. "Yeah, the one where we had the invasion on Alfea… Faragonda didn't even know we were there, until we stumbled on to that Galatea girl."

"That is a great plan, thank you Stormy," Kurt said as Stormy blushed a little. "So, shall we proceed with it then?" Every one was a little shaky and silent, they didn't know if it was such a good idea or not.

"You say Musa is getting stronger, and at that rate… there will be nothing, no chance at all?" Kusac said.

"My words exactly, and if she gets strong enough, she might even take back the planets we have already taken over," Kurt said.

"Well, if this is benefiting us… then I am in!" said Alain.

"Yeah me too!" said Kusac.

"Count us in too," said Darcy for the others. Icy just had her arms folded and didn't even crack a smile.

"I will teach you the spell in the morning, then we leave for Melody. Get a good sleep as well," said Kurt.

Melody in the mornings are always beautiful, especially with the cities glowing in front of it. Except, when you have to get up early and train people, that weren't around for ten years, to get them back in the game, then it's not as fun.

Musa got up after a long nights rest and yawned. She got dressed in her usual dress and went down to the dining hall. All her friends were there, eating breakfast and chatting away.

"Well if it isn't miss sleeping beauty! Finally you are up!" yelled Stella when she saw Musa enter the room. "This food is amazing! Who is the chief?"

"Only the finest chief in Melody," Musa said happily as she sat down in her giant chair as several servants immediately came to her side and brought her all her needs for breakfast. Jesse was standing right beside her the whole time about to right everything down for the day. Then Ms. Faragonda began to speak.

"Today is important girls," she began. "Griffin and I are going to show you all of the same spells and magic as we did for Musa, only in one day instead of ten years."

"And I will be getting you boys back into shape," said Saladin as he turned to Musa. "Cordatorta still lives in the city, correct?"

"Yeah he does, do you want me to send a messenger to him?" Musa said.

"Yes, thank you. Cordatorta actually married and raised a family here, he's been happy ever since," Saladin said with a smile. "He was devastated when he heard what happened to you boys, but when he sees you, I am sure he will get to training you like he used too."

"But sir, we have no weapons. We don't even know what happened to ours back in the Omega," said Brandon.

"Oh don't worry about that," Musa started as she snapped her fingers and a servant brought out the same colorful swords. "I saved them and brought them back with me." The servant handed each of them their swords.

"Well now, shall we get started?" said Faragonda.

They made their way to the large courtyard area where there would be enough room to train. The boys went on one side and the girls on the other. The girls could hear screams from Cordatorta's mouth, as he was amazed that they were still living. The girls laughed even more when they saw the boys running laps around the courtyard. Cordatorta hadn't changed a bit.

"Now girls, ten years is a long time to not be around for, and well… we are going to have to train you twice as hard if you are going to be in a battle with the brothers," said Faragonda.

"We'll do whatever it takes Ms. Faragonda," said Bloom.

"Good, now my memory has been a little cloudy. I don't know your attacks, so I want to see your strongest attack and aim it at Musa," Faragonda said.

"But what if we hurt her Ms. F?" said Flora. Faragonda and Griffin laughed a little and then Griffin spoke.

"Oh girls, you couldn't hurt Musa even if you tried, now trust us, use your strongest attack," said Griffin confidently. The girls started to attack Musa with everything they got, but everything seemed to always fail. They even tried an enchantix convergence spell, but Musa blocked everything with a single wave of her musical hand. The girls were tired and started to breathe hard.

Ok! I think we understand that Musa is powerful! Can we get to our training now?" Stella yelled being a little annoyed.

"Yes, yes, we can now begin. Seeing all of your attacks means that we have along way to go," said Faragonda.

Kurt and the rest came through the shield. They stood there a while, trying to see if anyone would attack, but they were safe for now.

"The spell worked perfectly, good job Stormy!" said Alain. Stormy smiled but then stopped when Kurt spoke.

"Now, we are going toward the bottom of the planet first and then make our way up to the top, which is where the palace is located. This is going to take all day, so we need to be spread out. All of you remember the spell, right?" Kurt said getting nods from each of them. "Good now lets go."

The girls were exhausted. They sat along the steps breathing heavily. It was near the late afternoon and they guys stopped on the other side to rest as well.

"That's all for today girls, you may rest now and enjoy the rest of your evening," said Faragonda as she and Griffin left inside.

"Well I for one am tired! I don't remember ever training this hard back at Alfea," said Stella.

"Faragonda is just trying to get a whole ten years into our magical knowledge," said Tecna.

"I could go for a deep massage right now," Stella said.

"I could order you one up for you if you want," said Musa not even breaking a sweat.

"That would be fabulous. You know what else would be great? Shopping! How is the shopping here Musa?" said Stella.

"Actually, I really don't know. I have been so caught up with the war…"

"What do you mean you don't know? You should know your own planets shopping!" Stella yelled.

"Sorry for being in a depressed state for ten years while my best friends were gone," Musa said. "Do you really think I would go shopping by myself? Or even better, with Ms. Faragonda?"

"Ok, ok, you got me there, but that is how we are going to spend the rest of our afternoon… shopping!" Stella yelled as she grabbed Musa's wrist and pulled her into the palace. The other girls rolled their eyes and followed them in as the guys started to get up as well. They were stopped when Cordatorta started to speak.

"And just where do you think you boys are going?" said Cordatorta.

"Uh, I thought we were done?" asked Sky.

"You boys aren't going anywhere! You are way too out of shape and that's why we are going to keep running until I say so! Now lets go!" he yelled as the guys moaned and started to run again.

The streets of Melody were beautiful. Everyone was happy and walking around as if the was no war going on, and that made Musa happy. She was wearing a black skirt and had black ankle boots on. Her shirt was red and had a V- neck shape to it. Her hair was down so it would shape her face perfectly. She was stunning and elegant at the same time. She had forgotten what it was like to wear normal clothes and she liked it, especially with her friends there with her at her side.

Stella went into every store and bought something from each one. She was amazed at all the shopping she could do in just two hours, but Musa was still happy. Even Layla had bought something, but of course everything was for free considering they were the friends of the queen. The sun was finally setting so the girls decided to head back to the palace, each of them carrying two bags in their hands, except Stella who was carrying like five bags in each hand.

Kurt was flying through the air, only to be met up with the others. They were all done planting the spells into the ground and were tired and hungry. The sun was setting and it was almost dark.

"The last thing we have to do is place some on the palace grounds," Kurt said.

"How do you suppose we do that? There are guards everywhere," sneered Icy.

"Then I guess we have to sneak our way through it," Kurt sneered back.

They each glided through the air quietly so that no one would hear them. They first entered the gates and Kusac knocked out the two guards that were located there. Seeing that no one was around, they planted some more spells.

Kurt looked into the distance and saw six girls coming towards the gates. _There you are…_

"Quickly, everyone to the back of the palace!" Kurt yelled as everyone else saw them coming.

The girls walked up to the gates and were waiting for the guards to open them, but no one was there. Musa was suddenly curious… her guards always here and where they were supposed to be. She came out of her train of thought when she heard a cry.

"Musa!" yelled Tecna, her finger pointing to the men lying on the floor knocked out. Musa felt her fury raising… someone was here on her planet that wasn't, obviously, welcomed. Musa growled as she blasted the gates down and started to run with the others right by her side.

"I'll go get Ms. Faragonda," said Layla as she ran into the palace with greater speed than the others. Musa stopped running, closed her eyes, and put her hands on the floor. She concentrated really hard and noticed some sort of energy being put into the earth. She opened her eyes.

"They are in the back of the palace, let's go!" said Musa as she started to fly with the rest right behind her as always. They made there way over the tall wall and saw six figures in the courtyard.

Kurt looked up and saw five girls flying above them. _Right on schedule_, he thought to himself. _Everything is going according to plan_. He looked Icy who was looking at the girls. "Time for the final step," he snickered to himself.

"Kurt? What are you doing here? How did you get through the shield?" Musa asked.

"Oh come on Musa, it's me. How could not think that a simple shield was going to stop me," Kurt replied with Stormy eyeing him, for it was her idea.

Musa wasn't prepared for this. She was in a skirt for heavens sake! And in high heels! How was she going to battle him? They slowly started to float down on the ground and as soon as Musa hit the floor she got into a battle stance.

"Now, now Musa, how are you going to fight in that?" he said looking up and down at her with a smirk on his face. She gave him a dirty look and continued to stand in her battle stance.

"Kurt! Let's get out of here. We have planted enough spells into the ground," Kusac said worryingly, not knowing that Musa could hear his every word with her ears. "We aren't prepared to fight like this!"

_Where is the old hag? If she doesn't come, she'll ruin everything!_ Kurt thought to himself. Then, Ms. Faragonda came flying around the corner followed by the guys, Layla, Saladin, and Griffin. _There she is… now time to commence with my next step…_

"Well, we would love to stay and chat, but we really need to be going now," Kurt said as they started to fly into the air. Kurt had a transportation spell ready in his hands, but needed one more thing to happen. Mean while, Faragonda was throwing trap spells, to catch at least one of them.

Kurt slowed down his speed and stopped right in front of Icy, but she really didn't notice what he was doing. Kurt looked down at Faragonda and waited for her to throw another spell. When she did, Kurt made sure no one was looking and kicked Icy right in the face. She screamed from the painful kick and landed in the trap. She started to scream more.

"Get me out of here!" she yelled in frustration with Kurt smiling at her misery.

"Icy!" Darcy and Stormy yelled. Kurt thought fast and used the transportation spell.

"Hurry everyone! We have to get out of here before she captures us! I have use a transportation spell! Everyone get in!" said Kurt.

"But what about Icy?" asked Stormy.

"There is no time to worry about her. Now get in!" Kurt flew in first and the rest followed, leaving Icy floating down to the others.

"Well, well, well, look what we caught girls?" said Stella. Icy was scowling the whole time.

"We'll have to lock her up and chain her with spell binding cuffs," said Faragonda. "Then we'll question her when its morning. I don't have the strength to do it right now."

"What? No, let me go! Let me out of here!" yelled Icy as they made there way into the palace.

The others transported back into the Solarian Palace, each one contemplating on what had just happened.

"What are we going to do now Kurt?" asked Kusac. "How are we going to blow up the planet now?"

"Hey, it was her fault for getting captured in the first place," replied Kurt smugly.

"What! We can't just leave her there!" yelled Darcy.

"She is a part of our team Kurt, it would be wrong if we just left her there," said Alain.

"Calm down all of you. I guess we could endanger our lives, once again, and save the girl who got herself put in that situation in the first place," Kurt said a little annoyed.

"It's not her fault she was captured," Darcy started, as Kurt got a little worried that his plan might be spoiled. "Faragonda was shooting spells left and right, some one was bound to get captured sooner or later." Kurt softened.

"But what if they do something to her? She won't last if she is in the same room as Musa," said Stormy.

"We will retrieve her as soon as possible… tomorrow. We need our rest if we are going to go through with this," Kurt said. "Now leave as I think about the situation." The others left the room and Kurt started to laugh.

His plan was going perfectly! He never felt so proud of himself! And what was even better was that no one else knew what was going on. No one caught on to what he was doing! By tomorrow, Icy will tell them everything about what they are doing. His real plan was so simple, but diabolical, to say the least. He sat in his throne and whipped away a tear from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"They really think I am going to blow up the planet!"

Wow! What is Kurt's real plan? What is going to happen to Icy? Find out next chapter! R&R please!!!


	9. Chinese Torture

Chapter 9: Chinese Torture 

Icy was chained, chained to a wall. The dungeon was underneath the palace, and it smelled like old feet. She was actually happy when she looked up and saw the sun peeking through the window. Stupid chains! Stupid spell binding chains! If she got out of here some how, why she would freeze the whole planet, leaving no life what so ever. Yeah, that'll teach them.

She hated being here, and what was worse was that Kurt purposely put her here. He kicked, her right in the face, so that she would blow up along with the planet. She growled at herself for thinking about him. She didn't know who she hated more, Kurt or Musa. She hated being stuck in this situation; being a prisoner of Musa was possibly the worst thing that can happen to her, but here she was… chained to a wall while smelling the stench of smelly feet reached her nose. Knowing Musa, you would think she would have air fresheners or something in this place.

She sighed to herself. She wasn't going to be rescued anytime soon, and knowing Kurt, he probably has his finger wrapped all around Darcy and Stormy, so they won't convince him to do anything. She was as good as dead, maybe even worse. She had no idea that Kurt hated her that much, to leave her here to get blown up. She has just been sitting here, sitting all night, and would probably sit here all day too.

She looked back at the sun; it was now high in the sky. How long had she been thinking to herself? Dang! How could she have been caught in this situation? She was smarter than this; she should have known Kurt would have betrayed her and left her here to die. She also hated talking herself, which, in a way, is what was exactly what she was doing.

Being disturbed from her thoughts, two guards opened the door.

"Get up, now," one of them said sternly. She scowled at them, but did what they said. They un-cuffed her from the wall and then put her arms around her back and cuffed her again. They left the dungeon and went down some hallways of the castle. Then they took her to a room that had a lot of space and a few chairs around the windows. It almost looked like a dance room, but she wasn't sure. They stuck her in a chair in the middle of the room and put her hands behind the chair, so it was harder for her to move. Then they cuffed her feet around the legs of the chair so she wouldn't kick around.

The guards left and left her in the room alone. The sun was beating through windows and down on her, which made her start to sweat a little. She wanted to freeze it up so badly, but her powers were gone. There were three empty chairs in front of her, like someone was going to come in and sit in them. Well, this couldn't get anymore bring. She waited there for a couple more minutes when someone opened the door.

Musa entered the room, followed by Faragonda and the others. Faragonda, Saladin, and Griffin sat in the chairs, while the others stood behind them. Then Musa stood right in front of her, folding her arms and starred right in her ice blue eyes with furry.

"Ok Icy, we are going to ask you a few questions and we want you to answers us calmly and without any yelling. Con you do that for us?" said Faragonda. Icy's rage rose up a level.

"What? You expect me to answer you? After you out me in a smelly jail cell, binded me with cuffs, and then tie me up in a chair where the sun is practically melting me? You expect me to answer you with out yelling? Get me out of here!" yelled an angry Icy. Everyone wasn't surprised when Icy started to freak out, especially Musa.

"I told you she wasn't going to cooperate," Musa said dully as she made her to the wall and leaned against it. Faragonda rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair.

"Icy, do you mind telling us why you were here on Melody?" Faragonda asked calmly. Icy just sat there with a bored expression on her face. She stayed silent and continued starring out the window.

"Why did Kurt bring you here?" she asked again. Icy's eyebrows rose a little after hearing Kurt's name, but immediately went back down after a second. She hoped no one would notice, but her wish didn't come true… Musa had noticed. Musa got off the wall and nodded to Ms. Faragonda to tell her that she was going to try.

"Icy," began Musa in a gentle voice. Icy turned her gaze toward her and glared at her. "I have known you for what, like fifteen years now? I guess you can say that I have known you for a long time."

"And after those fifteen years, I still hate you. What are you getting at?" Icy spat. Musa bent down on her knees to where they were both eye level to each other.

"What I am trying to say is," started Musa, getting a little annoyed from Icy's remarks. So Musa decided to joke with her a little bit, "We need you to answer all of the questions kindly and politely. Can you do that for us?" Musa smiled for a little bit, and then frowned to tell that she was just kidding, pretending that she was some sort of child. Musa looked at her and she could tell that Icy was getting sick of her sass.

"Enough with your jokes. Just lock me back in the cell and leave me there to rot, like you are going to plan to do later," Icy said with annoyance as well. Then Musa started to get a little angry.

"All I want to know is why you guys were on my planet with no army or weapons. What were you doing here?" Icy thought of her answer… she wanted to tell her the truth of what Kurt was doing, but Musa still was the enemy, she always has been and always will. Even though she hated Kurt, she still hated Musa, and for that she had to keep her mouth shut. She had to prove to Kurt that she was not weak, even if it meant keeping the secret to destroy the planet from her.

"Why should I tell you anything? We have been against each other for years, what makes you think I would tell you anything of what we are doing?" Musa sighed; this was getting her nowhere. She had to get more strategic.

"Look Icy, I know you like Kurt and everything…"

"Excuse me? I do not like Kurt! That man can freeze for a million years for all I care," said Icy frantically. Musa looked al little shocked and then a little confused.

"Then why are you protecting him?" she yelled.

"You wouldn't understand," Icy said solemnly. Musa looked at Faragonda for some answers. Faragonda sighed and then looked at Griffin and then Griffin nodded.

"Well if Icy doesn't want to cooperate, then I guess we will have to make her," Griffin said with her eyes closed. This caught Icy's attention very quickly. What were they going to do? Faragonda looked at a very worried Musa.

"If that is the only option, then I guess we will have to," said a sad Faragonda. Musa had never looked so worried in her life before, while Griffin looked a pleased as ever.

"Please, don't make me do it. It's wrong to do to someone, even if it is Icy," Musa begged. The others were so confused, what was she talking about? What is wrong? I don't get it. The others were giving mixed facial expressions to each other.

"Please Icy, just tell us what were you doing here on my planet. What were you guys planting in the ground?" Musa said again. _How in the world did she know about them planting things into the ground? Was she kidding? Was this some sort of joke? Was it a trap just to get her to tell?_ Icy stayed silent. "Trust me Icy, you don't want to go through with what I am about to do."

Icy stayed silent and just starred into Musa's navy orbs. _She's definitely kidding… Musa would never do anything too extreme, would she?_ Musa looked at Griffin who nodded her head. Musa didn't want to do what she was about to do; it was inhumane, barbaric, but most of all, it was just plain cruel.

Griffin taught this to her a couple years back and was only used for emergencies only… **Torture**. She couldn't believe she had said yes to Griffin when she offered for her to teach it to her! Now look at the position she is in!

But, she had imagined the situation differently. She imagined doing this to someone she didn't know, not to Icy at all, but to Kurt. Who was she kidding? Her planet was at risk! Her people were in danger, and that is all that mattered from getting her information to protect her people.

She looked at her friends who were completely confused in every way possible and then at Griffin, who was just watching her intently. She took a deep breath and turned to Icy, who was just as confused as the others.

"Sorry Icy, but this is for your own good," said Musa, as she got on her knees one more time to give Icy a good look before she did what she had to do. She put her hands together, closed her eyes, and lowered her head. Ten seconds had gone by, as Musa got in her trance and stated humming a note. She opened her eyes and they were glowing a soft pink color, as well as her hands.

By this time, Icy was freaking out; her eyes got big with fear and was trying to move, but couldn't. Her friends got a little scared too; _what the heck was she going to do?_

Musa moved her glowing hands to Icy's ears, but still kept her distance from actually touching them. Then Musa hummed the note louder and sonic waves began entering Icy's ears. Musa found the exact note her eardrum played and attacked it. Icy began to scream with pain and wiggled around. She winced as the sonic waves were going through her, ringing her ears as if she were inside a bell that had been rung.

"Tell me what were you doing on my planet Icy," Musa said to her as she continued her job. This wasn't worth it; she didn't care any more. Who cares if Kurt's plans get found out? Her own hearing was at stake now, all because she wanted to show some guy that she wasn't weak. No, this was enough; this wasn't worth it anymore, she was done.

"Alright! I will tell you! Just stop!" Icy yelled as Musa began to lower her energy. Her hands and eyes stopped glowing and Musa had a huge headache. Icy began to breathe heavily while Musa sat on her butt and put her hand to her own head. Icy kept hearing a soft ringing sound race through her head. She couldn't believe she just did that!

"Now will you tell us?" Griffin asked with a smile of enjoyment across her face. Musa looked at her friends who looked a little scared to the incident that they had just witnessed. But, she did get her to talk, and that was all that mattered.

"Kurt came up with a final plan, a plan to officially take over Melody," Icy started still a little shaken up. "He wants to blow up the planet." Shock and rage spread across Musa's face.

"What?!" everyone yelled, but Musa yelled the loudest.

"He said if we can't take over Melody, then just getting rid of it would be faster and not have to worry about it ever again," Icy said again feeling like the weight of the world was put off her shoulders for finally saying the truth. "We planted spells into the ground, so when on Kurt's signal, the planet will explode in a second."

"What kind of spells?" Saladin asked.

"I don't know exactly what kind of spells. He said that he found some dark magic books in the Solarian Library, in the restricted section, and got them from there," Icy said looking at Stella.

"That's impossible! We have never had any dark magic spell books on Solaria," said Stella.

"On the contrary, many planets have their own restricted section for dark magic only. Kurt probably found them by accident," said Griffin.

"Yes well, we will check on King Radius for that," said Faragonda. "Do you remember the spell Icy?"

"Yes, I do," Icy said, finally getting back to her senses.

"Then we will have to check on this spell later, but for right now, we have to alert to people," said Faragonda again. "Come on everyone, we should leave her alone for awhile." Everyone left the room, leaving Icy still tied up to the chair. She didn't care that they were leaving; all that she did care about was the fact that they were gone and she could have some peace and quiet, and not being stuck in that cell. Her head was still throbbing, and she wanted to go to sleep, but this wasn't exactly the best sleeping form. She sighed and just decided to look out the window and wait what would come to her next.

MMMMM

The others went to the dining hall to wait for their lunch to arrive. Musa sat in her chair with her head in her hands and her elbows on the table. Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin went to their rooms to figure out what was going on. Then Musa spoke.

"Hey guys, I am sorry that you had to see that back there. I really didn't want to do that."

"Aw, it's ok Musa," said Bloom.

"Yeah, we all know what a pain Griffin can be," said Stella as the servers began to serve them their plates.

"Yeah, and you were just trying to learn as much as you can back then. It's not your fault you had to learn some dark magic to go with your powers," said Layla.

"And besides, you got the information out of her in no time. I was actually surprised that she didn't cave in sooner. Consider it an accomplishment," said Tecna. Musa sat there not even touching her found on her plate. She liked that her friends were giving her comfort, but she had still felt the guilt being taped on her.

"Thanks guys," she said with a little smile. Then she stood up in her chair, "But I am not that hungry, I will be in my room if anyone needs me." She left the room to make her ways towards her own room. She didn't know what to do. Her planet was at risk and all because she wasn't being careful. She was scared and didn't know how to control her fear. She looked out the window; the sun was disappearing and rain clouds started to come her way. A nice sunny and enjoyable day just turned into a cloudy miserable one.

And then her attention came back to Icy; she totally felt bad for what she had done, even if it was Icy. Her mind filled with Icy, then her planet, then Icy, then Kurt, and then her planet over and over again. But she couldn't give up now, not when he was just getting weak. That was the only reason why he was doing this… because he couldn't take over the planet on his own. Just get rid of it he says was easier and faster, but in the end, it was because he was weak, and always has been.

Thinking of this gave Musa confidence. Kurt was getting weaker and she would find a way to stop this from happening, she would. Kurt will go down, and his brothers would go down with him. But Musa couldn't do it by herself, even with Faragonda, Saladin, and Griffin with her. Not to mention, her friends were still in no shape to fight them.

But what if they weren't going to fight? What if Kurt could blow up the planet whenever he wanted? No, that's not possible… he would have to be close range to the planet to send the signal. That means he would pay one last visit to Melody, and that means he would have to be tricked before he could do anything. Tricked? Persuaded? Distracted? But how? This was getting too confusing… unless someone he knew could trick him and fight along her side in the process.

She could use Icy… use Icy to trick Darcy and Stormy, and then that would be able to trick Kusac and Alain, and then back to Kurt. But Icy would not want to help Musa with free will… no, she would want something in return, and Musa knew exactly what that was.

Musa jetted out of the room and made her way down to where Icy was being kept in the room

UUUUU

Icy could hear footsteps from behind the door_. So much for relaxing, that didn't take long._ Musa opened the door and Icy immediately glared at her, but she could also tell that Musa had forgiveness in her eyes.

"Uh, hey Icy," Musa said weakly. Musa shut the door behind her and looked at Icy, but Icy turned her gaze toward the incoming clouds outside the window.

"Uh, look… I just came down here to tell you that I am sorry, if that helps at all," said Musa. Icy looked at her like she was about to puke.

"Sorry? You pretty much made me def, and all you can say is sorry? And no offense, but I would rather you not say that to a villain. The good guy just doesn't say sorry after you put him in jail or something," Icy said rudely. Musa rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her.

"Well the real reason I came down here for was to make you a bargain."

"You are not going to keep me here till I am fifty are you? Oh wait, the planet won't even be around by that time."

"Well, that is actually why I came here, to tell you that this planet is not going to blow up."

"You don't get it Musa, when Kurt has a plan, he sticks to it, no matter how insane or dangerous it may be."

"And that's why I need you."

"You want me to help you, don't you?"

"Well that was the start of my plan…"

"And what makes you think I would ever help you?"

"Because I said the word "bargain" didn't I?" This caught Icy's curiosity, so Icy listened intently. "You see Icy, when I don't want something to happen to my people, I make sure of it, and I don't really give a damn if Kurt has anything to say about it."

"I am listening."

"I want you to fight along side me when Kurt comes to Melody again," were Musa's words as Icy's eyes became wide. _Was she serious? Me? Fight alongside with her? What is this world coming to?_ But Kurt wasn't coming back to Melody; he was just going to blow it up.

"One problem, Kurt is not going to come back," Icy paused and then continued. "You see, Kurt left me here to die, to get blown with the rest of your friends and you. That means that if he left me here, then he is really going to do it. He will blow up the planet and then be on his merry way to victory of completing his world domination." Musa was a little confused; he left her here, what does that mean?

"What do you mean he left you here?"

"He kicked me… right in the face and I landed right into Faragonda's bubble. He hates me, always has and always will. I just didn't think that he would hate me that much, to get me blown up." Musa didn't know this; Kurt purposely left her here… but why?

"Well, your wrong about one thing," Musa said. "Kurt will come back to Melody, I know that for sure."

"How do you know? The way I see it, is that we could die at any second today or the next day."

"No, Kurt needs a close range to blow up the planet, and that means he will be in a ship, not far away from the Melody."

"Is that it? Because if that is it, then that requires us to fight in space, and if I am not mistaken… we can't breathe there!"

"There is something else," Musa said just in time for Icy's complaining. "Do you really think Kurt would leave me to die? Do you really think he would just leave without taking me off Melody first and then blowing up the planet? No, he won't leave me to die; he will take me back to Solaria to make me his queen instead. And that's when we will strike, when he comes back for me."

Icy looked at her as if she were a genius. Of course! He liked Musa way too much just to leave her to die! It was a perfect plan.

"I have never thought of that before," Icy said actually impressed.

"And when he attempts to take me, everyone will attack, and there will be no way for him to escape, unless he wants to blow himself up in the process," Musa said with a smirk. Icy thought about the situation; it could actually work, and she couldn't wait to see Kurt's face when they attacked him.

"So you want me to help you? Why? I am not the kind of person to just help my enemies whenever they need it."

"Well, you have been training with Kurt ever since you met him; you know his secrets, his flaws, and his strengths. Don't you think that is valuable information for us to defeat him?"

"So? What good will that do? What is the real reason you want me?"

"Because… I think if he sees you working on my side, he will get scared and lose his concentration."

"What makes you so sure of that? He hates me remember? I think he could care less."

"Well, it's kind of like a domino effect; if Darcy and Stormy see you working with me then that will freak out Kusac and Alain, which they will go to Kurt and get him distracted. From there is goes down hill all the way."

"It does make sense. But what makes you think I will still ever work for you?"

"Well I have something to trade."

"And that would be…" finished Icy as Musa looked at her with confidence, but still hoping she would say yes to what she was about to trade.

"Your freedom." Icy was completely bewildered when she said this. Her freedom? She wouldn't have to go to jail? Not back to Light Haven?

"I won't be put back in jail? I won't go back to Light Haven? I will get tracked down and get arrested later in my life? You will not search for me?" Icy said quickly asking so many questions at once.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, the answer is yes. By helping me, you are helping to defeat Kurt. Now I know you worked for him in the past, but this will nullify it. Once you are done, you are free to leave the planet and go where you would like. Now I can't say what the other planets will do if they ever catch you, but Melody can never look for you."

Icy was in shock at this point; she was a free woman that couldn't be arrested on Melody. This was perfect.

"So, I can just help you and nothing will happen to me."

"I give you my word Icy." Icy thought a little more.

"What if I do something wrong after I have helped you?"

"Then that will be something different, I will come after you, should you do anything else to hurt Melody. You break the law here and that's totally different."

"What about Darcy and Stormy?"

"I can't say good stuff for them." Icy thought some more, it was her or being put in that lame sanitarium again, and that was not going to happen.

"Do you want o help me defeat Kurt once and for all? After he put you here, treated you like some rat?"

"No way, Kurt's going down," began Icy as her fury was rising when she heard Kurt's name being said again. "I'll do it." Musa waved her hand and Icy's cuffs released her. She stood up and rubbed her wrists and felt her powers run through her again.

"Do I have your word Icy?" asked Musa as she held out her hand. Icy shook Musa's hand in agreement…music and ice mixing together to defeat darkness. Musa turned towards the door, with Icy following her. Then Musa turned to her.

"Oh, and should you ever betray me…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it ok. You don't like it, and if mess up, it will be Chinese torture again from you," Icy said as she put her hand against her head, remembering the pain that she caused. Not in a million years did Icy ever thought that this would happen, but it was better than being locked up in a cell. And she could get some real action with her fighting skills; no more holding back like what Kurt had told her, it was finally the real deal.

"When this is over, we go back to being enemies, got that? We aren't going to stay friends after," said Icy as they were walking down the hall.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Icy."

So that is this chapter…I just introduced Musa and Icy getting along. Sorry I didn't explain Kurt's plan to you guys, but that will be in the next chapter!!! Will Icy and Musa get along? What will the others think of Icy being on heir team? Will it be friendly or just plain tragic? What will happen to Melody? Find out next chapter! **R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Music Meets Ice

Chapter 10: Music Meets Ice 

Musa was making her way back down to the dining hall, with Icy behind her. She knew her friends would still be there eating and chatting away. She had to tell them about her uh… new plan. She didn't even want to know what Faragonda would say, but she knew that this plan would work, hopefully.

She finally came to the door and opened it. Her friends could tell her attitude was better, which made them smile. Then, they saw Icy walk right up next to her in the door way. Their smiles turned into surprise and they immediately jumped onto the table, changed into their Enchantix, and got into a battle stance. The guys drew out their swords and also stood in a battle stance.

"Musa! Get down! Icy is right behind you!" yelled Bloom as she started to make a ball of fire in her hands. Icy simply rolled her eyes and looked at Musa. Musa just shrugged and replied.

"I didn't exactly tell them about it yet," she said.

"Musa! Icy is next to you! Why aren't you fighting her?" Stella asked as she took out her scepter. But before Musa could answer her, Stella kept on talking. "Is she holding you hostage Musa? How did you get out of the cuffs witch?"

"Ok, that's enough. Everyone un-winx yourselves and power down, Icy is not going to hurt me," Musa said while holding up her hands as the others lowered theirs hands full of their power. Now everyone was confused, even Musa's servants. Icy just stood there with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Now, if I can have everyone not freak out with what I am about to tell you," she said with the others still in their Enchantix and even more confused. Being the smart one, Tecna could see where this was going and made a shock expression of disbelief. "Now I have decided that Icy is going to be working with us when…" She was cut off by the uproar of thousands of voices going off at once.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Are you insane?"

"It is illogical to be working with her."

"I really don't think it is a good idea."

"That's just dumb!" 

Musa just let them talk and blurt out what they wanted to say for a while, until she could get a word in. Icy looked back and forth at the people who were talking.

"Musa, Icy has been out enemy for years. You can't just become friends with someone in one day after you have been hating each other for so long," Stella said getting down from the table and walking closer to Musa.

"Yeah, and how can we trust her?" asked Layla.

"Can I just get one word in? Look, Icy had agreed to help us defeat the Three Brothers and I think she would make a great contribution to the team," Musa said.

"But it's Icy," Tecna said.

"Yeah, don't you think I know that? But Icy knows what Kurt is like, which could help us know his weaknesses, or better yet defeat him once and for all," Musa replied.

"I think it is way too risky. What if she turns against us?" asked Layla.

"Because she will be risking way too much if she does," Musa said simply looking at Icy who nodded.

"How much is she paying you Icy?" Stella asked sarcastically. Icy, at this point, was filled to the top with annoyance.

"Look princess, I am helping you whether you like it or not. So just get over it, get over yourself," Icy said. Wrong thing to say.

"Excuse me? Listen Icy, no one calls me princess unless my Father or my boyfriend calls me it. Second, I am not going to get over it! You helping us is like me helping Kurt or something!"

"Well I guess you better go help Kurt then, because I am here to stay. I am not risking my freedom over anything," she said. Another wrong thing to say.

"Her freedom?" asked Tecna.

"You are just going to let her go? After all she has done to us?" asked Stella.

"Guys, guys, calm down. I am sure Musa has a good reason for all of this. Now, Musa, could you explain the whole situation?" Flora said calmly. You could always trust Flora for anything.

"Thank you Flora. Look, Icy is helping us… end of story, but to bribe her I had to use the only thing that she would actually care about. If her freedom is involved with this, then I know we can trust her. She is not going to betray us when her freedom is on the line." Icy gave them a "well, she is right" look and then turned to Musa again.

"Now I know you guys don't like it, but it is the only chance we've got. My planet is in danger, I had to get risky, and if that meant Icy being one of us for a couple of days then I had to do it," Musa paused for a little while. "Kurt will strike again soon, and with Icy here, it is different. She can really help us, she can really make a difference. I know that I am risking a lot with Icy being here, but it can't get any worse then my planet being destroyed forever. So, will you take the chance with me?"

The Winx looked at each other; Musa was right, if her planet was at risk then it had to be the only thing that they could possibly do. Bloom nodded to the others that she had agreed with Musa, and gradually so did the others.

"Ok, we are in Musa," Bloom said.

"But this still doesn't mean we trust her! And this doesn't consider us friends," said Stella.

"Trust me, I would rather die than that happening to me," sneered Icy. Musa was just happy that they were getting along, somewhat. Then something occurred to her.

"If I thought your guys' reactions were bad, how am I going to break the news to Ms. F?" Musa asked.

"You don't have too." A voice came from behind them.

"I heard the whole the whole thing," Faragonda said as appeared along with Griffin and Saladin. Musa looked nauseous for a second.

"Oh, hey Ms. Faragonda, what's up?" she said weakly as she put her hand behind her head.

"Musa, I can't chose how I feel about this situation. It is your decision, your plan, you make it happen. If you think it is right to do this, then you follow through with it."

"Can I still have you opinion?" she asked.

"My opinion? Of course I think it is a risky move, but for the sake of the planet… I think it is a great plan." Musa smiled.

"Thanks Ms. F, I really appreciate it," Musa said. Icy finally sighed to herself, at least she was on good terms with these people.

"So, can I get some food around here? I am starving," said Icy.

MMMMM

Kurt was sleeping in his bed, just simply relaxing while classical music was being played. His blinds were shut and his face was buried into his pillows. The last thing he wanted right now was to be disturbed, and he knew that wasn't going to last long. It was almost the afternoon, and he knew his brothers were going to get angry. Then, finally, he heard several knocks at the door.

"Kurt! Come on! We have to go to Melody, now!" Alain yelled.

"Yeah, how long are you going to sleep for? We really need to get going! Icy might really need our help!" Kusac yelled as well. Kurt groaned, of course he didn't want to go, he could care less of what happened to that pathetic witch.

"Kurt, if you don't open this door, I am going to knock it down!" Kusac yelled again. Yeah right, as if they were going to knock it down. What are they going to do, kick it down?

Just then, Kusac and Alain swung their legs right into the door, making it fall to the ground. Kurt immediately got up.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kurt screamed.

"Um, hello, you weren't getting up! You were just laying there as if you don't care at all!" said Alain.

"That's because I really don't care at all!" Kurt replied as he slammed his head back into the pillows.

"Come on Kurt, Icy really might need our help, she's always been there for us," said Kusac as he started to open the blinds to reveal the sun.

"Yeah, when was that? When she wasn't doing her nails?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Seriously Kurt, Darcy and Stormy are getting worried, we should really…" Alain was cut off.

"So that is what this is about. Your girlfriends are worried. You are not worried at all; it's just them, not you. If they weren't here with us, you wouldn't have the slightest care in the world," Kurt started as he raised his head up to look them in the eyes. "If they weren't here, then everything would be so much easier!"

"Well sorry that it was your idea in the first place that we brought them with us…" Kusac was cut off.

"Oh enough with that stupid story! You looked in the computer and saw their faces and thought they were attractive! I would have rather chosen warlocks, not witches! I could have cared less who we brought with us, but no, you had to get witches!"

"Well sorry if you didn't find the perfect girl for you when we were there! Icy was fine for you!" yelled Alain.

"Oh don't get me started with her! She is a loser, a magical being that would have never found her place in life if wasn't for me! And all three of them are just a waste of time!" yelled Kurt.

"Still, don't you feel bad that she got captured there? Darcy is worried about her! I can't let her down that way!" yelled Kusac.

"Please! I should have left Darcy and Stormy at Melody like I did with Icy!" screamed Kurt. Then there was silence, an astonished silence. Kurt shut up for a while, realizing what he had just said.

"You left her there? On purpose?" Alain said in shock.

"Are you insane Kurt? You are blowing up the planet! You would just let her die there?" Kusac yelled.

"You two are morons! I am not really going to blow up the planet!" Kurt screamed. There was another long pause.

"Excuse me? What do you mean you are not going to blow up the planet!" said Alain.

"Of course I'm not! Do you really think I would let a whole civilization, that could be my slaves, go to waste?" Kurt asked them as if they were the dumbest people ever. The other two were shocked.

"Then what the hell are you doing? What is really going on? Why did we plant those stupid spells into the ground if they weren't even going to blow up the planet in the first place? Why waste so much time?" said Kusac, lowering his voice a little.

"Oh my, it is the most easiest plan anyone could ever think of, and yet people still don't understand why it is so effective. Blackmail brothers, blackmail," Kurt said with a lower voice this time. The other two were still confused, so Kurt pressed on.

"I'll start from the beginning. Icy gave me the idea to blow up the planet, which of course I was never really going to do. But why not fake blowing up the planet, or in other words… pretend that we were," Kurt said finally giving his plan to his brothers.

"But why put Icy on Melody?" Alain asked.

"I am getting to that. So of course, needed to show all of you that we actually were going to blow up the planet, by sticking the spells into the ground. All of you believed what my plans were, including Icy, who was the key player out of my plan." The brothers starred at him, as if he were a god, as if he were a genius.

"So I waited for Faragonda to arrive at the scene when we were talking to Musa, and when she came, that was when we left. But, as you know now, I kicked Icy right into the bubbles Faragonda was shooting out, so she could be left behind."

"And then what?" Kusac asked, being very intrigued.

"Well, knowing Icy, she was bound to spill the plans that I was planning to blow up Melody, some how or another. Then that meant Musa would freak out and try to do anything she could to stop what was going to happen, but as if she would ever have the slightest idea of what to do."

"So is that it? What is our next step?" Alain asked.

"The next step is to go to Melody and use blackmail."

"How?" asked Kusac.

"I am going to tell her that she has to surrender Melody to me or I will blow up the planet. Knowing Musa, her people mean the most to her, so she will surrender whether or not she likes it. Melody will be ours and so will the universe. Easy as that."

"Wow Kurt, you're a genius, I would have never thought of that," Alain said. Kurt smirked at his brothers, that they finally understood his true plan.

"Yes, well, now will you let me sleep? This kind of process takes time and I don't want to rush to Melody to have it all ruined in the end. This is our last shot; if this doesn't work, then it proves that Musa has won. If this doesn't work, then we have failed."

"But what about Icy? What are we supposed to tell Darcy and Stormy?" asked Kusac.

"Please, the worst thing Icy is going through is being stuck in a jail cell that smells like feet. Just make some thing up, you two are smart, I am sure you can think of some thing. Now shut my blinds and let me go back to sleep," Kurt said as he buried his head into the pillows once again.

Kusac and Alain said a spell to fix Kurt's door and left the room. They definitely didn't see that coming. They walked down a few other halls when they saw Darcy and Stormy.

"Are we leaving soon? Where's Kurt?" asked Stormy. The brothers had to think, and fast.

"Oh, uh, Kurt, well um, Kurt… is uh, coming up with a new plan," Alain said weakly.

"Plan? A new plan for what?" asked Darcy suspiciously.

"A new plan to…to save Icy!" Kusac finished. Darcy and Stormy were a little relieved.

"Uh yeah! Kurt said that because Musa knows that we can get to Melody without being detected by her shield, so it will be harder for us to get through," said Alain.

"Yeah, so he is coming up with a plan so we won't find even more trouble when we get to Melody," said Kusac.

"And what if something happens to Icy in the meantime?" said Stormy

"Well Kurt says the worst thing that could happen to her, is just being stuck in a jail cell. Nothing major," said Alain. Darcy and Stormy exchanged worried looks and then looked at their boyfriends.

"Ok, we trust you. But tell Kurt to make up his plan fast; we don't wait to wait too long," said Darcy.

"Don't worry, he's a fast thinker when it comes to his plans. I am sure it won't be too long," said Kusac. The girls nodded their heads, as Kusac and Alain kissed them. Then, Darcy and Stormy spun around and headed back to heir rooms.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up Kusac. Kurt said he would take his time, and who knows how long that will be," said Alain.

"I know Alain, I know, but we have to trust Kurt now. We can't keep barging into his room and insist that we leave. We are just going to have to keep coming up with excuses, until we actually do leave," replied Kusac.

"Ok Kusac, I'll try," said Alain.

UUUUU

Stormy was in Darcy's room sitting on her bed. They were talking for some time now

"They lied to us. They lied right to our faces. I can't believe this," said Stormy.

"Yeah, well they should learn not to yell so loud when we were standing right outside the doorway," said Darcy looking out the window.

"They aren't even going to blow up the planet, it was just a waste of time, all for nothing," said Stormy, looking down. "Stupid Kurt, leaving Icy. She was just all apart of his plans, and who knows… we might have been next." Darcy turned to look at Stormy and Stormy looked back.

"When we get to Melody, we get Icy and we run. We are going to run as far away as possible from this place. Somewhere where they will never find us. Don't think of Alain at all, we just run. Is that understood?" said Darcy.

"Yeah, it is for the best. They won't win anyway…Musa will."

SSSSS

It was getting colder outside. The clouds were heavy and it looked like the rain was about to fall any minute. It was supposed to rain for a while, so it made the clouds look darker. Icy was leaning against a pillar, watching the others train hard and fast. Surprisingly, they were improving, way faster than Faragonda had expected. Was it their determination? It had to be.

Faragonda and Griffin were just throwing spells and beams left and right at the girls, while Saladin and Cordatorta were training the guys. The guys were sweating, which made the girls glance over to look at them a lot.

"You are doing very well girls, keep it up," said Faragonda as she kept throwing spells. "Musa, join us. See if they can do it with three people." And with that, Musa flipped over and started to attack them. It was definitely harder with Musa there, but the girls kept trying.

Then Bloom blocked an attack and sent another one right at Griffin. It hit her square in the chest and she fell to the floor. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and went to her aid. Musa helped her up; they thought Griffin would be angry, but instead she smiled.

"I was wondering when the Dragon Fire was going to unleash itself from being contained all those years. I guess our training is working Faragonda," she said.

"Yes, indeed it is. I am most impress with you girls, all of you. Only after a couple of days you show improvement. I am very proud, so that means you might actually defeat the witches."

The girls all smiled, and Musa smiled at her friends. She couldn't wait to battle Kurt with them along her side. It would be just like the old times, well before when they were dead. Then she remembered something.

"Uh, Ms. Faragonda, shouldn't we teach them how to cope from getting hit with the beams?"

"Oh yes, that would be a good idea," Faragonda replied.

"Uh, what beams Ms. F?" Flora asked. The girls were confused on what beams they were talking about, but Tecna got the idea.

"The beams we were attacked with the first night we battled the Brothers. They slowly diminished our Winx so we got weaker. I think it would be very wise if we learned how to restrain ourselves from being sucked dry again," said Tecna. The other girls nodded

"Well Griffin will teach you how to do that. It is dark magic that they use, so it will be easier for her to teach it to you," said Faragonda. Musa looked at a very bored Icy leaning against a wall. Musa ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"I think Icy could help us too. She knows how the Brothers use it," Musa said.

"Excuse me?" said Icy.

"Well I think it would be a lot easier if you show us how they do it," said Musa looking at Icy. Icy thought about it; she would be able to hurt them in the process, which made her laugh a little, and you have got to admit, that is some fun right there. Icy smirked.

"Ok I'll teach it to you, but this is going to take a lot of practice and some getting used to. Understood?" Icy said with an evil smile. Musa noticed her smile and chuckled to herself. She knew Icy was bored, so she thought she would have some fun, even if she was attacking her friends. The girls were a little scared, but they had to do it or otherwise they didn't stand a chance against them.

"Shall we begin?"

_Another chapter completed! So you have finally figured out Kurt's real plan. I told you his plan wasn't that extreme, just something simple. What will Darcy and Stormy think of Icy working with them? What will the Brothers think? Will Musa finally win the battle against the Three Brothers? Find out next chapter! __**R&R please!!!**_


	11. The Time Has Come

Chapter 11: The Time Has Come… 

Icy watched the girls as they were getting a hang of the beams. It was hard, but at least they stood a chance in battle. It was hard for Icy to get the hang of it when the Brothers taught it to her, except they were learning how to resist it a lot faster than she did. Who would of thought a bunch of fairies could have had so much power inside of them? And she thought they had been dead this whole time!

Icy fired one last beam to each of them and finally they had got it. Bloom was on her knees and stood up with strength as she took out all of the beams energy inside her and shot it out of her. She no longer could feel any pain what so ever, she smiled proudly looking at Faragonda.

Stella was next, she was still of her feet but that just made it harder for her. _I can do this_, she thought to herself. Then, as though the sun had went inside of her, she pulled the energy out of her body and her Winx was back to normal. She smiled and looked at her hands, "Stella, you are awesome!"

Layla had been blocking the beam with a shield, but it had gotten through. She fell to her knees as the beam was draining her Winx slowly. _No, I will not back down, now that I have been working so hard. This is for my planet!_ With one tug the beam was release from within her and she slowly stood up, "Yes!"

Tecna had thought of this logically, but that wasn't working as well as she thought it would. What was the beams weakness? Everything has a weakness to it, so she had to figure that out. The beam was draining her Winx slowly, and yet it seemed so fast, _No! you will not drain me! I have more strength than you! I am not going down that easily!_ The beam was released out of her and she looked up at her friends and smiled.

Flora had felt the pain at the start, she had no shield or anything, she just let it start t o consume her. _I hate this feeling, I just wish it would go away, but I can't give up! Not when my friends are counting on me, not when Musa is counting on me! Get out of me!_ The beam flew out of her like it did the rest and she stood up and smiled at her friends who had large smiles on there faces as well.

"So have you figured out its weakness yet?' said Icy. The girls all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Well you have had to figure it out because all of you released it when it was inside you. What were you thinking when it was starting to drain your power?"

"I was thinking that I could do it," said Stella.

"I was thinking of my planet." Said Layla.

"I was thinking of the strength all of us have," said Tecna.

"I was thinking of my friends," said Flora.

"And I was thinking of all of us together fighting, like we used too, " said Bloom.

"All in all, you have figured it out. Its weakness is hope. The beams have dark magic and they only run on dark magic, so if you are thinking bad thoughts, the beams will spread. But when you think of hope or you believe in yourself, the beams will lose their power. All of you thought about hope, so you learned to restrain the beams," said Icy, a little disgusted that she was talking about hope. She thought hope was a waste of time, and that is why she didn't learn how to beat dark magic as much as they did. "It took me a while to figure that out."

Musa smiled at them when they figured it out. It was kind of mean that Icy didn't tell them before that hope could stop it, she just let them feel the pain in the process and let them figure it out on there own. Not usually the way a fairy teaches another, but Icy was a witch. Maybe that was the way she was taught with Griffin. She walked over to them.

"Hey guys, I just dropped the shield so they won't have to waste their time trying to get to Melody. It will be easier this way," said Musa.

"We have finally got it Musa! Watch this, throw one at me Icy!" said Stella. Icy rolled her eyes but did as she requested and Icy throw a beam at her. Stella winced in pain for only a second, and then pushed out the beam with ease. "See? Easy as that."

"Very good girls, now why don't you take a break? Lunch is inside waiting for you, along with the boys," said Faragonda.

"And that is our cue to leave! Come on girls," said Stella.

Lunch was served as they ate and ate. Musa sat at her head chair while the others on the sides. The girls were talking to their boyfriends and telling them what they had accomplished that day, while the guys were wincing in pain from all the running that they were doing.

Icy just sat back and watched as she continued to ate; she had never seen people talk so much before in her life. Sure Stormy sometimes wouldn't shut up, but this was just incredible. Stella was the one talking the most, as if that was surprising. Then she thought about it a little more intensely; these were her enemies. She felt disgusted teaching her enemies to defeat dark magic, her magic. She felt irritated when she was around them, but she had to deal with it; her freedom wasn't getting in the way of anything at this point.

But, she still couldn't stand listening to their annoying voices. She sat up and left the table and room, leaving Musa a little intrigued as to where she was going. So she followed her, which just led her to the room right outside. Icy was looking out the window and watched as the rain was finally starting to fall.

"So, is Stella's voice finally getting to you?" she asked her.

"I think all of you are getting to me actually, even the guys."

"Well you could always leave if you wanted to, all the way back to Kurt."

"No way, there is no way I am risking my life for what irritates me, even if it you guys."

"Well if that is all that is bugging you, then I'm going to go back now," Musa said as she started to head back.

"Hold on a second," said Icy as she stopped her in her tracks. Musa looked at her. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know that we planted those spells into the ground? It's not like I told you or Kurt did. How did you know?"

"Good ears I guess. I heard Kusac freaking out and he just spilled the beans at the wrong time. They should really learn not to speak so loud, or at least not speak at all when I am there."

"Right, good ears, I understand."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah that's it. I'll head back in there with you," Icy said as she followed Musa in.

MMMMM

"I have never seen this spell before, are you sure it is real?" said Griffin to Icy. It was later in the day and everyone was gathered in a room with a fire being lit in the corner.

"This is the exact spell Kurt used, I am sure of it," replied Icy as she said the spell and made a sphere of energy.

"I have never seen this spell ever before in my life. Are you positive it is real?" said Griffin again.

"Yeah, that is what I said. Kurt said he found it in the Solarian Library, way deep, as if he had found it, where someone had hid it for many years."

"I don't know. Something about this spell just makes it seem normal, like there is nothing special about it."

"Maybe that is why it is so dangerous," added Musa.

"That's what I was thinking. The spells that don't seem dangerous are the ones that do the most damage. That's why it is scary," said Griffin.

"So what are you suggesting we do?" said Faragonda.

"At this point I don't know. Since I am not familiar with the spell, I don't know how to do anything with it. We are just going to have to sit back and watch and hope that our original plan will work." Everyone had a worried look on their face at this point. Kurt had used a spell that no one could decipher and that meant that he was really serious about this.

"So, you are just going to see if your plan will work?" said Icy.

"That's all we can do. If Griffin can't figure it out, then no one can," said Faragonda. Icy simply nodded her head. Al least there was a plan, and it wasn't that complicated either. It should work.

"Well I the mean time, I think that we should continue training. It will be good for us to learn everything we can until they arrive," said Bloom. Stella had a look on her face that was completely the opposite.

"Training? Are you crazy Bloom? It is like raining out there! Let's go shopping instead!" Stella said.

"Um like you said before Stella, it's raining. Why would we go shopping in the rain?" said Layla.

"Um we have gone shopping in the rain before! Just because my mind had been gone for ten years, doesn't mean I don't remember!" replied Stella.

"Actually, I want you girls to stay here, as close as possible to the palace. We don't know when Kurt will strike, and therefore I want you all to stay close. You will not be permitted off the palace grounds. If something should ever happen to you because you were out, I will never forgive myself. I will not make the same mistake I did ten years ago," said Faragonda.

"We understand Ms. Faragonda, we won't go off the grounds," said Bloom after a couple of seconds. Icy had to admit that it was a pretty smart thing to do, considering they didn't know when Kurt would strike at all. That meant she also would be staying on the palace grounds and watched every single little thing that they did. She had to be careful herself.

"So what so we do in the mean time?" asked a very bored Stella.

"We wait Stella, we wait. We can't afford anything getting in our way this time. I believe you girls are now prepared to stand up to them, as long as Musa is at your side. So all we have to do now is just wait," said Faragonda wisely.

"In the meantime, we could always train in the throne room. I mean, we could always train in the rain, but I think it'll be better without the rain. And besides, the room is big, spacious, and if anything gets damaged I could just use my rewind spell to fix everything," said Musa.

"That is a great idea Musa, but if I think it would be good if they were trained in a different climate. It would benefit them," said Faragonda. Then all the girls moaned.

"Hey, don't say I didn't try," said Musa.

UUUUU

Kusac and Alain were walking down to Kurt's room. He had called them down there, but they didn't know why. They looked behind them to see if anyone was following them and then entered his room.

"You called us Kurt?" said Kusac. Kurt was standing up and looking out his window, fully clothed. He was dressed as if he was going somewhere.

"We leave tomorrow," Kurt said simply, not turning his head to look at them.

"What?" said Alain.

"We leave tomorrow," he replied again.

"Really? Uh, wow, um that's cool!" said Alain.

"Yeah Kurt, we didn't think we would leave for weeks or something," said Kusac.

"I only waited for me to have full power when we enter Melody's atmosphere, that is the only reason. I was not going to wait weeks one end… that would have been pointless. I only waited for my powers to be at their peak," he said looking at them. "And whether you know it or not, I also waited for your powers to be at their highest as well."

"Wow Kurt, you think of everything don't you?" said Alain.

"Yes well, now that all of our powers are at their highest, we will leave tomorrow and not waste anymore time," said Kurt.

"Darcy and Stormy are coming with us, right?" asked Kusac, not sure if that was also part of Kurt's plans, leaving them behind that is.

"Yes, they can come with us," said Kurt smiling evilly. _And hopefully they will get killed in the process, or I might 'accidentally' hit them with one of my death spells._

"Oh that's cool, I can't wait to tell them the good news," said Alain.

"Yeah, good news," Kurt said with a low voice.

"So how many men are we bringing?" asked Kusac.

"None," replied Kurt.

"None? None! What? None as in no one?"

"That is what I said."

"But Kurt, if something should happen"-

"Nothing is going to happen. If I don't recall, I believe we are the ones with the upper hand here. Musa thinks her planet is about to be blown up, if we bring a whole army with us, then she is going to think something is up," said Kurt.

"How would she know?" asked Alain.

"If we bring a whole army with us, then that tells everyone that we aren't going to blow it up."

"How's that?" asked Kusac.

"Well, if I was really going to blow up the planet, I wouldn't bring all of my men to be blown up as well. Not to mention, if Musa thinks we are going to blow up the planet, don't you think it would be hard just trying to get all of those men off the planet before I do blow it up? That is not the way I am going to go. No, I will have our men prepared on Solaria to take off when we do capture the planet."

"I understand now," said Alain.

"And besides, if anything does go wrong, I have another trick up my sleeve," said Kurt.

"And what would that be? Something else you did not tell us?" annoyed Kusac while crossing his arms.

"Well yes actually. Those spells we planted into the ground weren't just anything. It was my own spell I had created some time ago. What we planted into the ground were actually men, men made out of magic. If worst comes to worst I could always summon them from the ground and attack the planet. But we all know that would never happen, considering our plan is working perfectly."

"So those spells we planted into the ground… was like a whole army then," said Alain.

"Well yeah! It better have been something cool! We spent all freaking day planting those things. I was a little ticked off that we did those things for nothing," said Kusac.

"And as you'll probably realize, I made that spell so if Icy ever told them what kind of spell they planted into the ground, they would never figure it out. I created it and no one even knows about it, until now that is."

"Smart once again Kurt," said Alain.

"Yeah well, I need to prepare more things for tomorrow, so I am going to ask you to leave now. Go talk to your girlfriends or something, but don't tell them about the plan yet," Kurt said, still not trusting those witches. They smiled and hurried left out the door to go to their girlfriend's rooms.

"And in the meantime, I try to think of a way to get rid of Darcy and Stormy," said Kurt.

SSSSS

Kusac and Alain found both of them in Stormy's room this time. Kusac and Alain made sure that they had big smiles on their faces before entering the room though. The witches immediately saw this.

"Are we leaving?" said Stormy with excitement, putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah we are! First thing tomorrow morning!" said Alain with a real smile.

"Oh that's great! We can finally rescue Icy!" said Stormy again.

"Ha! More than that, we are finally going to take over the entire universe!" said Kusac.

"But you are just going to blow up the planet, that is not the same as taking over the whole universe," said Darcy purposely, to see if he would lie to her again.

"Yeah, but we won't have to worry any more disturbances. And besides, it'll be easier with one planet missing," lied Kusac wrapping an arm around her. Darcy also put on a fake smile.

"So what is the plan then?" asked Darcy.

"Uh Kurt will tell you all about that later. It's pretty confusing and I would have a terrible time explaining it to you," said Kusac quickly to her.

"Well I am just glad we are finally leaving. Icy will be with us in no time," said Stormy.

"You said it Stormy," said Alain as he gave her a kiss. "Well we got to go now so we'll see you guys at dinner." Kusac gave Darcy a kiss and left the room. Darcy went over to her doorway to make sure that they left for sure. Their smiles immediately went away and turned into glares.

"We are still on for our plan right Darcy?" asked Stormy.

"Definitely."

AAAAA

It was late at night and everyone was asleep on Melody, all but for one. Musa was on her balcony looking out towards her city, her planet, and her kingdom. All the lights were out but only few. It was still raining, but she didn't care, she just let the rain fall on top of her, getting her soaked.

She felt lonely standing up there all by herself. She wanted Riven to be with her right now, but she knew that he was already fast asleep. Why should she be lonely anymore? She had all that she could ever ask for and more, well now that is. It used to be the complete opposite just a few days ago, but now it was like she couldn't be even happier.

But then she realized that it wasn't loneliness that she was feeling… it was fear. She was afraid that something would happen to her, that something would happen to her friends, that something that would happen to her people, or even worse… everything at the same time. She did not like the fact that everywhere she turned she feared something horrible would happen She was just sick of that feeling.

But along with that fear she felt pain, which would be a stronger amount of fear. She didn't know why or how but… she felt that something horrible was going to happen tomorrow. Why tomorrow? Why not the next day or the next day? No, the feeling was coming from tomorrow, and she didn't know why or how but it was. She was afraid of tomorrow coming.

"Calm down Musa, you're freaking out way too much. Nothing is going to happen. Everything will be fine," she said to herself. She looked out in the distance again to see more lights shut off. She sighed. She knew these feelings only came when something bad was really going to happen. She always thought it was her mother or her father telling her this feeling, as if they were still protecting her.

"I don't know what, but something is going to happen tomorrow, I can just feel it." It had to be true; she only had these feelings on rare occasions. She could tell her parents were trying to tell her something, _I am trying to listen, but I don't know what you are telling me… mom… dad_. She screamed in her head and her fist pounded on her balcony

She winced at her pain in her hand and frowned at it. She looked at her hand as the rain began to fall in her palm. Suddenly her face started to soften, and then turned into a glare and worry at the same time. Then she looked at they sky, as if she was talking to someone.

"I am ready for you Kurt."

_Another Chapter done! This one was a little shorter, but I had to get one more in before Kurt goes to Melody! And yes, that is the next chapter… So anyways yeah! What will happen next? What will Musa do? Will she really believe that they are going to blow up the planet? Find out next chapter! I am sorry but, ONLY A FEW MORE CHPATERS LEFT! __**So review please!!!!**_


	12. Goodnight and Goodbye

Chapter 12: Goodbye and Goodnight

The rain poured on the rooftops of the city, drenching everything in site. The streets were empty, the shops were closed, the markets were shut down, and no one was at work. All was quiet but the rain tapping on the pavement.

Musa had ordered a matter of emergency, after getting that feeling, that everyone would stay inside and protect themselves by any means necessary. It was hard for her to accomplish it in a matter of hours, but in the end she did it. Faragonda was still confused as to why she did it. They didn't even know if Kurt would attack on this day or not. Griffin thought it was a waste of time, but this feeling meant more to her than just a waste of time.

She had skipped breakfast that morning, which was pretty stupid on her part. Having this feeling and not having the best nutrition of the day was very poor planning. Oh well, instead she met her friends in the lounge area, where her friends were talking as usual.

"Hey Musa! We didn't see you at breakfast," said Bloom.

"Yeah, you know how it goes. The royal treatment just makes you sleep in I guess," lied Musa.

"Oh well I know how that is!" said Stella, as Layla rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to train some more today?" asked Flora.

"Please say no! I am just sick of training! Not today, any time but today. I would just like one day where we don't have to train!" said Stella.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Layla.

"I say we spend the entire day with our boyfriends. I feel like I haven't seen my shnookums ever since we started to train," Stella said again.

"I don't know Stella, I think we should really"-

"Train, train, train, that's all we ever do around here! We are already able to at least stand up to them, why take a break today?" Stella got looks of uneasiness from all of them. "Oh come on! At this rate, we'll be as good as Musa!"

"Actually that is physically impossible. We have only been training for a week, while Musa has been training for ten years," said Tecna. Stella rolled her eyes for she was just exaggerating and sat down.

"Well I think that it is a great idea that we hang out with the guys today," said Musa, not even knowing what came out of her own mouth.

"Finally! If Musa says it's alright, then you guys should reconsider," Stella said cheerfully. Musa honestly didn't care though. If something bad was going to happen today, then she wanted them to spend it all together. But then again, none of them would be prepared. He mind was now racing.

"Actually, I really wanted to spend some time with Helia in the gardens, even if it is raining," said Flora dreamily. 

"Ok, I guess we can. I really do miss Sky, but only for today, tomorrow we go right back to it," said Bloom.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go down and get them!" said Stella as all of them dashed out the door and started giggling.

MMMMM

"Is everyone ready?" asked Kurt. All of them were standing there, waiting for Kurt to make a portal through Melody's atmosphere.

"Yeah we are," said Kusac.

"Put these on," Kurt said, each handing them a long cape with a hood. "It is raining over there, and the rain will distract us when we are there." He looked distinctly over at the witches. Darcy glared at him when he wasn't looking. Each put on one, making them look somewhat foolish, for the sun was shining it Solaria. Kurt said a spell and a portal appeared. Kurt examined it and soon a picture on Melody came up.

"The shield isn't up," said Stormy.

"Maybe because it is raining. Usually storm clouds need some air to…" Alain said trying to explain.

"I really don't want to hear your biology lecture right now, thank you," Kurt said cutting off Alain completely. "Let's just go."

With that each of them went through the portal leaving Solaria behind.

UUUUU

Oh this day was so relaxing. Hanging out with your boyfriend, with a nice fire, the rain beating against the windows, soft music being played, and best of all… hot chocolate. Even Musa was resting her head against Riven's masculine shoulder, while he gently brushed her hair with his fingers. _Maybe nothing was going to happen today… maybe I am just losing my touch or something. I am getting older…_

"This is the life," sighed Stella.

SSSSS

Kurt and the others flew through the streets looking around every shop and every house. The place was empty.

"I think she got us again Kurt. It looks like she knew we were coming," said Kusac. Kurt was a little shocked himself. _I didn't expect her to evacuate the whole planet! No, no, that's impossible… it would have taken weeks for her to do that. Then, where is everybody?_

Kurt stopped flying immediately and landed on the floor. Everyone else stopped behind him and Kurt bent down on his knees to touch the ground, trying to feel any vibrations, something he learned from watching Musa. He smirked slightly.

"People are still here, they are just hiding. I can feel millions of heartbeats beating very fast. They haven't gone anywhere," he said.

"Shall we continue to the palace then?" said Alain. Kurt nodded and started to fly once more.

AAAAA

Musa's eyes went wide open. You would have thought she had seen a ghost by the way she turned so pale. That very moment when Kurt felt the ground with his hand to feel the heartbeats of her people, she could feel him. She stood up and looked out her window in shock… she could feel him coming towards the palace. Mean while, everyone else was just wondering why she was acting so weird. 

"Musa, what's"- Riven started and then was cut off.

"We have to go now! Kurt is here!" Musa yelled and then sprinted out the doors. Once those words left her lips, the others immediately shot up and started running after as well, right behind her.

She was running as fast as she could, while gently placing her hand on the walls, trying to locate Ms. Faragonda with sonic waves. _In the throne room!_ Musa turned the corner just in time and pushed open the doors.

"Ms. Faragonda!"

She definitely looked startled, as well as the other two noble teachers and Icy. "Well, what ever is the matter Musa?"

"Kurt is here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Everyone outside now!"

MMMMM

"I can finally see the palace Kurt!" said Alain, still flying in the air.

"We should to the back of the palace. That is where Musa usually trains," inputted Kusac.

"My thoughts exactly brother," replied Kurt. All of them flew over the roof of the palace, but when they got to the other side, it was definitely a sight to see.

All of them, standing in one big line. The guys had their swords out and the winx were in their Enchantix. Musa looked ticked off, and all she could do was give Kurt the biggest and worst glare that she had ever given to someone. Then there was something that went beyond his wildest imagination… Icy.

"Well… I certainly didn't see this coming," said Kurt while looking at Icy and landing on the floor. Darcy and Stormy could not believe what they were looking at. They thought their eyes were teasing them.

Their Icy stood, right next to Musa. Her arms were folded across her chest and her makeup beginning to run from the rain. She certainly did not look like a prisoner at all. She looked like a comrade. This changed their plans; how were they going to bring back Icy now if she was fighting against them?

"Well Musa, I didn't think you would stoop so low as to let Icy join your team. Did she beg you to join?" remarked Kurt. Then it was Icy's turn to give Kurt a big glare, but all of them still were silent and the rain began to really pour. "As you probably know, the circumstances are currently on my side Musa. Icy has probably told you that I am planning to blow up your planet, though what amazes me is that you're standing there as if you are going to fight me."

"That is the general plan, unless you are too stupid to see that as well," burned Musa. "What is your real purpose for being here? Are you going to grab me and run? I thought you were just going to blow us up and have nothing else to say about it."

"Now Musa, we both know that I am smarter than that. Of course I would rather see you die than to sacrifice my own plans. I only came here in the first place to make a deal with you," Kurt stopped to really look at the expression on her face. "Give up now and I will spare you planet and all its people."

"You won't spare a dime! The first thing you will do is take over everything and control everything that you like"-

"Including you," smirked Kurt, finally getting to her. Riven clenched his sword at his remark. "Enough with the talking! Surrender your planet to me or everything will be destroyed!"

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice!" Kurt started to focus his energy as he made a portal next to him. Musa didn't know what to do. She could risk the lives of her people and her friends. She couldn't risk her planet. She thought she would have a good chance to fight, but Kusac and Alain's eyes were watching her every move and every breath. _What do I do now?_

Just then, an attack was fired from right next to her and hit Kurt square in the chest. He flew back and slammed into the wall. Musa's eyes widened in shock; she had certainly didn't do that, who did? She looked right next to her and saw icy standing there with her arm extended out and magical particles coming from her palm. Kusac and Alain just stared at Icy and were shocked by the power she had just released and was saving all this time.

"You want to fight or what?" asked Icy to Musa. Musa smirked and started to fly right towards Kurt.

Alain looked worried as he looked at the odds. It was fine before, but now there were more of them. He looked at Alain with the expression of what do we do?

"We do what we did last time," said Kusac as if he were reading his mind. Kusac fired a beam right at Stella. She started to wince in pain. "See, it's exactly the same as"-

"Sorry, but that is not going to work twice," smiled Stella. "Sun power!" Her power smacked Kusac right in the stomach.

And so the battle began…

Icy was about to help Musa with Kurt, when she was taking down by Darcy and Stormy. Icy rolled several times before smacking her back against a tree.

"Hello Icy," Darcy dark voice rang through her ears. She looked up to see them both standing and staring at her. Both of them looked furious and rage took upon their faces.

"What are you doing on their side?" asked Stormy.

"I'm fighting with the winning side! What about you? You still hung over those two brothers?"

"Shut up!" yelled Darcy and started to fire more dark energy. Icy stood up quickly and also started to fight.

"You have no idea what I can do!" yelled Icy making the rain turn into ice spears. Darcy made a shield. "I have been watching these fairies train for a week now and trust me… I have learned a lot!"

Stormy sent a large tornado at her and Darcy sent dark waves toward her.

"Shouldn't you be helping your two lovers anyway?" asked Icy, still dodging the amounts of power being thrown at her.

"Trust me, when someone we practically know our whole lives is fighting alongside the enemy, you don't want to fight anyone else but her!" yelled Darcy. Icy started to get angry and became raging.

Musa was dodging everything that Kurt threw at her, but so was he. Then Musa hit him and he fell to the floor.

"Losing you touch, aren't you Kurt?"

"Only because I look into you navy eyes and get distracted, my dear Musa."

Disgusted, Musa kept going and attacking. What was annoying, though, was the rain that kept getting into her eyes. Kurt summoned an attack and hit her in the back.

Kusac and Alain were definitely outnumbered. "What do we do Kusac? They can resist our power."

"We have more power than them! Just fire regular stuff at them!" Kusac got a spell and made sure it would hit Flora. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Flora!" cried Helia.

"That's how you do it!" screamed Kusac.

"But what about the old people?" asked Alain, directing the attention to Faragonda, Saladin, and Griffin.

"We kill them too!" raged Kusac, releasing the same spell onto Saladin. Unfortunately, he was able to block it. "Let's get them!"

Icy was getting annoyed; she was fighting two people, two people who were trained the same way as them. _They must be getting tired, considering I am better than them._

"Why are you fighting for them? What good have they done for you?" asked Icy.

"Look at you! You are fighting with our enemy that has been for years! What made you decide to chose them!" yelled Darcy. 

"I chose to help them! Is that a problem with you!" Icy threw a spell at Darcy. Darcy hit the ground hard. 

"Yeah it is a problem with us!" yelled Stormy as she hit Icy right in the back. _Damn it! She is stronger when there is a storm going on_. Icy thought, feeling the pain of electric shock going through her back.

"Why? Why did you chose them instead of us?" yelled Darcy getting up slowly.

"So that is what this is about? You just jealous!" yelled Icy.

"No! How could you choose them! I don't understand!" yelled Stormy as lightning came behind her and gave her more power.

"I made a deal with her!" Icy throwing more ice spears at her.

"What could you possibly want form Musa? You have nothing!" screamed Darcy.

"My freedom!"

Darcy and Stormy stopped and looked at her. "Your freedom?"

"Yes! That is what I said! And if you two are going to get into my way to stop Kurt, then I am going to have to kill you right here right now. Nothing is getting in my way of my freedom, even if it is you two!"

"Do you really think she is going to let you go!" yelled Darcy. 

"There has to be more than your freedom! You would probably get out of jail anyways if you didn't trade it! What is she really offering you?" yelled Stormy, as the lightning formed around her once more.

"I am sick of this! If you two are going to try to stop me, then I will be obligated to destroy you!" yelled Icy, gaining power.

"You're really serious about this!" yelled Darcy.

"Of course I am! I joined the winning side, Musa's side! I… I just want this war to be over, I am sick of it, and if freedom comes with it then I am fighting on her side." Icy paused to look at their faces. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help Musa, while you two are busy helping Kurt. Go ahead and stick with him the rest of you life, see if I care, but I won't be there. I'll be hanging out by the beaches, watching you be put in jail."

"Who even says we are helping Kurt?" said Stormy, with some sadness in her tone.

"What do you mean?"

"We heard what Kurt's real plans were and decided that when we got here, we were going to bust you out and flee off somewhere. I guess that plan didn't work out as we thought," said Darcy. Icy looked at them as if they were insane.

"Then what are you doing talking to me for! Help me! Help Musa! Help us defeat Kurt! She will give you your freedom as well!"

"And how do you know that? You actually believe Musa?" asked Darcy.

"Yes, I do. And if you don't believe her, then believe me. I trust her." Said Icy. All of them heard a scream as they saw Kurt collapse to the floor. Musa looked extremely tired, but she knew she had to keep on going.

"Enough of this! Musa! Either you give up your planet or it gets destroyed! Surrender now!" screamed Kurt, only this time gaining his energy a lot faster and so no one could do anything.

"Kurt wait!" said Musa. Kurt looked at her with no emotion, none what so ever, not even giving away his place. She had no choice, but let it be known that she didn't go down without a fight.

"I"- she was cut off.

"Musa wait!" yelled Darcy.

"What are you doing?" asked Icy.

"Helping," replied Darcy.

"Don't believe a word he says!" screamed Darcy as all three of them started to fly next to Musa. She looked at them with curious eyes, including Kurt.

"Don't believe anything he has told you!" said Stormy. Now everyone else was interested. Kusac and Alain looked at their girlfriends, totally confused.

"He is not really going to blow up the planet!" said Darcy.

"He was just pretending to blow it up so you would surrender easily!" said Stormy. Musa looked at them with pleading eyes that said please be telling the truth.

Kusac and Alain were shocked. _This was unbelievable! How did they know?_ Kurt was just amazed, _how did they know? What is going on? Is this some kind of joke?_

"Trust us Musa, we are on the right side now," said Darcy directly to her face. Musa looked at Kurt.

"You have too, we are telling you the truth," said Stormy. Musa glared at Kurt with anger. In the pit of her stomach, she did believe them, for some odd reason. After all they have been through together… she looked into their eyes and trusted them. 

"So Kurt, why don't you show us again how you were going to blow up my planet?" glared Musa. Kurt stayed silent, not sure what to say after Musa's remark.

"Now this battle is interesting," said Stella, as the Winx Club surrounded the Brothers.

"Did you tell them?" asked Kurt to his brothers quietly. They quickly nodded no.

"Get off my planet Kurt!" everyone stared at Kurt as if he was going to fly away with his brothers, like the coward that he is. No, I am not going to give up everything that easily! He closed his eyes and then smirked.

"I came her to claim what is mine and that is exactly what I am going to do!" he screamed as he summoned an attack that hit both Darcy and Stormy into the wall.

_Another chapter people! How exciting, then again there is only a couple chapter left! So that means you have to review! What is Kurt going to do now? What is Musa going to do now? Is this the end of Melody? __**R&R please!**_


	13. Gomenasai

Chapter 13: Gomenasai Chapter 13: Gomenasai

Darcy and Stormy hit the wall hard with incredible force. Kusac and Alain looked worried, for they still had feelings for them, but brushed it off when Kurt glared at them. Kurt knew that their feelings had not changed for them since the time being, so he had to try to kill them now before they, maybe, turned against him too.

"Asshole," mumbled Darcy in somewhat pain.

"You knew he was going to come after us after we did that," replied Stormy.

"Yeah, I just didn't think he was going to do it so quickly," said Darcy as both of them started to get up. Kurt started to speak again.

"This is a war, you didn't expect me to not come prepared, did you?" he said. He snapped his fingers and the ground started to glow. The places where he a put his "supposed bombs" was where beams of light started to sprout out. Then, you could see body parts start to form from the ground. The girls stared in disgust as bodied forms were coming from the floor.

They were like colorful men with swords. They had no faces, just little holes for eyes, legs and arms. Their bodies actually resembled that of Kurt's…figures…except with no powers of their own.

"What are those?" asked a very disgusted Stella.

"That, my dear, is my army," chuckled Kurt evilly. "I guess it won't be as easy for me getting off your planet as you thought it would be Musa. These things are all over your planet, and they are just going to keep on coming right to this very spot until all of you are killed and I will rule Melody."

"You just never know when to shut up, do you?" said Musa as she summoned an attack and hit Kurt.

"Boys, you attack these things while the girls take care of the Brothers. Let's show them what we are made of!" said Saladin. All of the guys nodded and attacked them with their swords.

"Flora and Layla, you help the boys. They could use your help!" said Faragonda as the other agreed. Faragonda. Saladin, and Griffin were prepared to fight Kurt. Kurt saw them coming, while still fighting Musa, and thought quick. He kicked Musa to the floor.

"Ah, you three didn't think I was going to forget you, did you?" he said "Time Capsule!" The three elders were perfectly frozen, in time. Their facial expressions stayed exactly the same and none of them were moving at all. "Too bad, it looks like the kids are alone without the adults."

"What did you do to them?" asked Musa, in somewhat shock

"I simply put them out of the way, giving us a somewhat advantage," he smirked.

"Yeah, well she has us now, so it is not going to be a little tea party as you think it is going to be," said Icy from behind. "You might have forgotten, but I have learned a lot from you and my only intention is to let you die right now."

"Yeah, whatever ice queen, but remember you had feelings for me and probably still do. Don't hold back too much, ok?" he mocked.

"I'll hold back when Hell freezes over," said as she attacked with Musa and Bloom at her side.

Kusac and Alain were prepared to fight when both of them were hit from behind. They turned around to see really pissed off, now ex, girlfriends.

"You didn't think we would forget about you two, did you?" asked Darcy darkly as her eyes glowed. Kusac, never before in his life, had ever seen her so scary. In fact, he had never before in his life ever thought she was scary…until now. Tecna and Stella were right behind them.

"Wait! Couldn't we talk this over?" asked Kusac, trying to get information out of them.

"Yeah, why turn against us?" asked Alain.

"Oh shut up!" said Stormy as she started to get energy from the storm in the clouds.

"Never ask stupid questions from an upset girlfriend," Stella said simply, as if it were a rule. Darcy smirked at Stella's remark and attacked Kusac, with Stella right at her side. Stormy's rage from the storm went after Alain like a tornado, with also Tecna at her side.

Kurt had three people on him, three women to be precise. He had to think fast, to beat them down one by one. But it wasn't as easy as it looked; Musa was just unstoppable, that was for a fact, one was a witch that he trained himself, and the other possessed the power of the Dragon Fire. How was this going to work?

Nevertheless, he kept on going, trying to do his best and not show any weakness what so ever. He first idea was to try toying with them and get them out of their power streak.

"Three against one huh? Now that isn't really fair at all," he pouted, but joked at the same time.

"Oh get over yourself," said Icy. "Ice Spikes!"

Stella and Tecna weren't really doing much but watching Darcy and Stormy attack Kusac and Alain.

"Why the sudden turning against us?" yelled Kusac, deflecting an attack.

"Because you lied to us!" replied Darcy.

"We knew Kurt's plans and just decide not to tell us? Yeah thanks a lot," said Stormy. Stella and Tecna were listening very intently to their conversations.

"Kurt told us not to! And what he says goes!" said Kusac.

"Yeah good excuse," Darcy said sarcastically.

"Well what were we supposed to do? Tell you everything to have you screw it up later?" said Alain.

"Wrong thing to say," said Tecna.

"Double Tornado!" yelled Stormy in furor, as two tornados headed his way.

"Dark Slam!" yelled Darcy, as she smacked Kusac to the floor.

"Now normally I would listen to the guys point of view, but from what I am getting from these two are that you guys just screwed everything up," said Stella, checking her nails and being the girl expert that she was.

"How about you shut up and stay out of this little miss sunshine!" yelled Kusac, taking back Stella.

"Well she is right! Just die so I never have to see your face again! Remote Witch Slam!" Darcy yelled again. Kusac rolled all over the floor once more.

"That's it! Alain, no more holding back!" Kusac yelled. Kusac got as much force in his leg as he could and slammed his foot onto the ground, making it crack into pieces. The girls stumbled and fell backwards only to have them start to fly from the giant spears of rock coming out of the ground. Darcy had never seen him so angry and powerful before. When she looked at the ground cracked in two, it resembled his heart.

Kurt looked to see what made the entire ruckus and saw Kusac with glowing red eyes and energy seeping from his hands. Kurt stopped, which made Musa, Icy, and Bloom stop to get a good look too_. He is finally showing his true colors…_

Alain looked at him and had never seen someone so angry before… it was incredible. He was so angry that he was using his element of power, something that all of them said not to use because they thought it was worthless.

"They all have certain powers?" asked Stella.

"Of course, all powerful beings must have some sort of power. His must be Earth or the ground of some sort," said Tecna logically.

"Well, then what is Kurt's?" asked Stella.

"After all of the observations I've made, I am guessing that it is Time," she replied again, remembering _Time Capsule_.

"If that is so, then what is his?" Stormy asked, directing the attention to Alain.

"You always wondered why I was so attracted to you, Stormy." Alain said while smirking. His eyes glowed yellow. "Lightning Puncture!" he yelled as lightning descended from the sky. He hit her in the chest. He smirked, but stopped when he saw that she had absorbed it.

"You always were dumb when it came to the amount of power you had," said Stormy. "I am the Witch of Storms! And no one, not even you, can take that away from me! Lightning Bolt!" She got him in the chest as well. "Did you know that 17 of my lightning bolts could kill someone? Only 16 more to go…"

"I don't think that qualifies for me though dear," he said while grinning.

"Then it looks like Technology will stop you. Digital Blast!" said Tecna, as she got him from the back.

The guys were having a hard time. The creatures would die in a slash of their sword, but they just kept on coming.

"How many of these things did they put in here?" asked Brandon, as he stabbed one.

"I don't know, but this is getting really annoying," said Riven, while trying to look at the other fights.

"Well, keep it up guys. Just hope that the girls will end the fight soon so these things will stop," said Nabu, while shooting spells.

"Just think of it as training on Red Fountain," said Sky.

"I'll say," said Helia, while wrapping some in his laser string glove. He looked at Flora to make sure that she was doing all right.

"Enchantix Ivy Wrap!" she said as she ivy wrapped around five men and squeezed them until they were gone. Oh yeah, she was doing fine.

Darcy had never seen such anger before in Kusac. It was almost somewhat attractive, but she couldn't let that get to her.

"Take this honey," Kusac said sarcastically. A rock suddenly came up from underneath her and knocked her down. She was on the floor, helpless, and he was ready to strike her again.

"That is definitely not the way to solve a breakup," said Stella from behind him. "Ball of Sunshine!" A huge blast of sun energy hit him straight in the back, making him collapse.

"You ok?" Stella asked. Darcy was a little surprised, considering all that they had been through; she decided to help her up anyways. Stella held out her hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she replied. As their hands touched, so did light and darkness working together. Kusac stood up weakly. "Ready to finish him off?"

"You know it!" said Stella cheerfully. Darcy sighed at the twitched, but continued anyways.

Bloom had Kurt on the floor, but he managed to get up. "Doesn't this guy ever quit?"

"Unfortunately, no," said Icy. Musa decided to come in and attack. Kurt took this opportunity to take her down into the ground. He pinned her down, making it very difficult to escape.

"Musa, what is the point of fighting when you know that you are going to lose?" he taunted. "Remember ten years ago when you couldn't even break those ropes I put on you? And now look at you… still fighting to try and protect the things you love the most. Have you been succeeding? Well, I should say not, I am still here aren't I? No matter what you do or what you try to become in this world of mine, you will always be my Angel of Music."

Musa looked into his eyes that were full of confidence and strength. She felt disgusted while he was touching her. His hands were gripping her tighter, trying to get the message through her to just give up. He was about to say more when somebody sent him flying.

"Dragon Fury!" Bloom said as a spiraling dragon came down and crashed on him.

"Are you ok?" she asked her, while helping her up.

"Yeah, fine, it's like he got into my head though," she said. Kurt was about to get up and attack both of them if it wasn't for a huge block of ice that totally took him down.

"When you go down, do us a favor and stay down," said Icy, smiling at Musa and Bloom.

"We need to find some way to take him down in one shot, but I just don't know what we could do," said Bloom.

"I know what you are saying, but I just don't know where that power is going to come from at a time like this," Musa replied.

"I don't know either," she said, feeling her Winx. It was then in that moment that Musa got an idea. Her eyes sparkled just by thinking of her plan.

"I have an idea, but it is a total long shot. I think that is just might work though," said Musa.

"What is it?" Bloom asked intently.

"I need you and Icy to keep Kurt under control while I get everyone settled," she said.

"I can totally do that," winked Bloom. Musa ran over to where the guys were fighting.

"Riven! Could you and the guys hold with out Flora and Layla?"

"We can handle it," said Riven.

"Ok, tell Flora and Layla to come over here with us," nodded Musa. Riven ran over to Layla and Flora. Musa focused her attention to Darcy and Stormy.

"Darcy!" she ran over to her. Darcy looked her way. "I need you to distract them, both of them, some how or some way. And then I need you and Stormy over here with us"

"I can handle that, but why us too?"

"I have a plan," Musa replied simply. "A plan that will hopefully defeat him." Darcy nodded as Musa ran back.

"Maybe they'll like this," she said to herself. She looked at Stella, who got Kusac closer to Alain. "Illusion Dillusion!" Her words left her mouth and darkness began to spread onto Kusac and Alain. All you could hear were their screams coming from their mouths. All Darcy could do was smile at their torture. Illusion Dillusion made them see their worst fear ever, and by the screams that were coming from their mouths, even Darcy herself didn't want to know what it was.

Kusac and Alain were out of the picture and Darcy and Stormy, as well as Flora and Layla, went back to Musa.

"Layla," Musa began. "I need you to hold Kurt down, even if it is for a second, just try to get him down with as much Morfix as you got."

Layla nodded as she blasted some Morfix from her palms. She aimed right at his chest and made him fall to the floor. The Morfix was encasing his body and becoming hard so he wouldn't be able to get out or escape. He struggled and tried, but he would only have to use magic to get out of this one.

"We are going to use Convergence against him," said Musa.

"Musa that might have worked against any other bad guy, but I really don't think it is going to work on him," said Stella.

"Kurt is powerful, he's not going to let fairy dust convergence do anything to him," said Icy, while looking back to see if he was out yet.

"Well first of all, I haven't used Convergence on him at all, so we don't know his side affects. Second, I have something else in mind too," Musa replied.

"And what would that be?" asked Bloom.

"We would use a Convergence, but not just with fairy dust, but with dark magic too,' Musa said, looking at the Trix.

"Excuse me?" asked Icy.

"Is that even possible?" asked Stormy.

"Well, it has never been tested at all, unless Griffin and Faragonda have done some battles together," said Tecna.

"Just hear me out guys. I know that we usually have never ever in a million years done convergence with witches, but it gives us more power. Think about it… light and dark combining together to defeat the ultimate darkness. Fairy magic and Dark magic working together on a Convergence," she said again with confidence. "So far, we have all gotten well with each other, so the Convergence with not back fire."

"How do you know this will work? We hate each other, and plus I have never done Convergence before," said Darcy. "Can witches even do Convergence?"

"Look, I know it's a long shot, but I think we have a chance. And I really don't know if you guys can do Convergence or not ,but we can still work together," said Musa. "You may hate us, but we all still have one thing in common…to get rid of Kurt." Kurt screamed as he was breaking through the Morfix. "If not a Convergence, then putting our powers to work together will do exactly the result that I am hoping for."

The girls nodded and thought it would be good if they gave it a try. All of them got together, including the witches, and formed a line. You could say that it was a little awkward holding hands with one another, but they did it with pride. Once they touched, they could feel the amounts of different power flow through each of them. The Trix were amazed that they were sharing _pixie _power with them, but it sure was powerful. All of them started to float into the air and a luminous light surrounded them. The witches didn't know what they were doing, but what they were doing was working so they continued. All of their attentions were focused on one thing and one thing only.

"I am sick of this. Drop dead right now you fairies," yelled Kurt when he saw them suspended in the air. He barely escaped before they touched each other's hands, he was just watching intently. But when his words left his mouth, he started to fire spells at them.

The girls reacted quickly. With the thought of protection on their minds, a shield was placed before them.

_Amazing_, thought the witches as a shield appeared from nowhere unparticular. Suddenly, each on of them was gaining something that they had never felt before. They felt the light that was working around inside them. They felt happiness and prosperity, something that was usually not on the top of their list when it came to their emotions. But what they felt even more was hope. The hope of getting rid of the evil that was not only corrupting their world, but other people's worlds too. Then maybe, just maybe…we can really do this and to some good in this world.

After all of them had been through together, their anger was being released. After so many years of hating each other, fighting with each other, and more, here they were working together side by side. That is what was going to make the attack so powerful and strong. Being hated by each other for so long was finally being forgotten in the moments that they were experiencing right now. It was different than any other convergence… no this was certainly different. Light and Dark hand in hand, working as one.

It was then in that moment when everyone felt light spread across the field. The spell that was on Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin had vanished, leaving them out of breath and back to normal, then leaving them in shock from what they saw. All of the creatures that were attacking the palace had disappeared, leaving the guys fighting nothing until realization, and the spell that was on Kusac and Alain was also gone, revealing the immense light that was coming from them.

Of course, the direction of the attack was not to them, but to Kurt. He had never seen such a thing before. Sure, convergence had been around for centuries and he knew a lot about it, but never in his years had he seen fairies and witches doing it. What did this mean for him? What did this mean for his brothers, as they were watching him stand there, their brother, not fighting back what so ever. He never before had seen something so beautiful enter in front of him. He was just astonished. And then he got to thinking that he wasn't going to make it. _This is it… I have been defeated. All of my power is gone, all of my might is gone, and all of my strength has been depleted. I can't go on anymore, and with this kind of power in front of me, there is just no way. I am done, Kurt has been defeated…Kurt has lost…_

He looked at his brothers as he gave them a nod, informing them that he was done and finished. At first they didn't get it or understand, but as Kurt turned his face back to the girls, they understood that he was giving up. As they were about to spring into action and save their older brother… a word rang through their ears.

"Convergence!"

A spark of light exited from each of them, then creating an even bigger spark of light. Music, Dragon Fire, Nature, Sun and the Moon, Technology, Morfix, Ice, Darkness, and Storms collided together and landed right on Kurt's body. His body flew across the courtyard, slammed into several walls and finally stopped into the ground with incredible force.

The girls dropped to the floor, completely out of power. Their Enchantix was gone, and they were in their normal clothes, and the witches were out of their power form as well. All of them were weak and dizzy and could barely get up. The guys immediately came to their aid and helped them up.

"Kurt! No!" screamed Alain as both of them ran over to his motionless body. Tears were streaming down their faces. No heartbeat what so ever or even the evil flicker in his eyes. It was gone, and so was he.

Griffin and Saladin came over there quickly and started to gain energy and ready to attack the other two brothers.

"Don't waste you time… we surrender," said Kusac, not taking his eyes off of Kurt. The guys carried the girls to Kurt's body and watched in silence, except for the cries to the brothers.

"Gomenasai…Kurt," Musa said to herself, a word that was Japanese, even though she was Chinese. She actually sort of felt bad for him. She felt that he could have changed and could have become a great person. But no, his only purpose in life was dark and that was all he cared about. A smile crept on her face… it was finally over. Her smile then spread to everyone else and they started to celebrate. The thought finally occurred to them that it was over. Without Kurt, the other two were nothing.

"We did it!" smiled Stella. Everyone smiled and cheered. Some respective elite guards came up to Kusac and Alain and immediately put some spell binding chains on them. Not even a flicker of retaliation came to there minds. Then they started to go after the witches.

"What do you want us to do with these ones you majesty?" one of the guards asked, making the Trix become very uneasy.

"Don't bother with them, they are alright," replied Musa, still holding onto Riven.

"But your majesty…" he started, simply implying that they were the bad ones not just hours ago.

"They are fine. If you have not just witnessed, they helped save us all," she said again. The guards nodded, letting them go and continued to drag the other two away.

"Have you boys ever heard of Light Haven?" he asked them jokingly, while the guards laughed. All the brothers could do was give the nastiest glare ever to them while being dragged away. Darcy and Stormy looked at them, still feeling sad, but brushed it off in order to get back to what they were doing. Some other guards came up to Musa.

"What would you like us to do with the body your majesty?"

"He will be buried here," she started. "On the grounds of Melody. He died here, so this is where he will be buried. And send a notice throughout the whole nation… the war is finally over."

The guards nodded, bringing a blanket and pulling it over Kurt's body. They stood in silence for a while as the once pouring rain began to stop and the sun started to shine. The rays hit the castle and the palace grounds, and then finally the clouds started to disappear and faint rainbows could be seen in the distance.

"Girls, you have no idea how proud of you I really am," said Faragonda finally, looking up to the sky.

"A mission well done, I might add myself,' smiled Griffin.

"That goes for you too boys," said Saladin.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, we better get going," said Icy, while they were walking away.

"Not staying longer?" Musa asked sarcastically. "You are allowed to stay here, it is my end of the deal."

"No, I think we are good. As long as I have been here, I am getting really sick of this place," said Icy again. "I think we will just chill on Solaria a little longer, till the Solarian guards get back on their game again."

"Fair enough," winked Stella.

"But trust me, we will be back. Maybe for a little vacation or something," said Stormy.

"Or a nice spa day as a gift from the queen herself,' said Darcy as she smiled.

"And as our part of the deal we forget this ever happened between us. As soon as we leave we go back to hating each other, got that?" said Icy sternly. All Musa could do was smile. "See you stupid pixies later."

"See ya losers," said Darcy as all three of them started to float into the air. Icy looked back, while in the air, and stared at Musa. As much as Icy would like to forget, she will never forget the impact Musa had on her and how they connected. Icy winked at her, telling her silently that at least they were friends for a couple of days and she, somewhere in that ice pit of hers, actually enjoyed it. They left flying away into the distance.

"And to think I was actually beginning to like them," said Layla as the others chuckled.

"Now what?" asked Flora.

"We start to rebuild the planets. One by one we will make them as they were before, and who knows… maybe even better," said Musa.

"And maybe even plan some weddings," said Brandon, hinting on something. Each of the girls looked up to their boyfriends as they winked at them. The smiled and giggled and snuggled even more into their chests.

Musa smiled one huge smile… _It's finally over…_

_Here lies Kurt, evil destroyer and conqueror of the Realm of Magic, now dead by the Winx Club. RIP Kurt…All hail Queen Musa_

Complete!! This is my first story that I have completed! I want to thank all of my reviewers for sticking with me the whole time and I love you guys!! I was going to make two more chapters, but I decided to make it one big long one.

_**Looking back on what I have accomplished, I realized how much the first chapter sucked!! Omg, why didn't anyone tell me?? But all in all I have progressed and gotten better as a writer through this story, so thank you for that…**_

_**I am in the process of writing another Winx Club story, so be well aware of that coming out soon.**_

_**Thank you so much and I love you guys! **__**Review Please!!**_


End file.
